


Distant Desolation

by Kateis_Cakeis



Category: Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Murder, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateis_Cakeis/pseuds/Kateis_Cakeis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a modern world you would expect everything to be easier but no, poor Gared still has a horrible time of it. Who knows what really hides in the darkness of his mind. Is he becoming a man that people are afraid of or will he manage to push through his darkness and live on stronger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dangerous Work

**30 th of November**

“Gared - who was sitting on a computer chair in the middle of the room away from its desk - lifted up his phone and prepared to take the most awesome selfie anyone has ever seen.”

“Sylvi, can you not?”

“Aww come on Gared, you’re always agitated.”

“My family was murdered only six months ago; do you expect me to be happy and perky?”

Sylvi let her head drop she took Gared’s hand and looked up at him.

“I’m sorry. I forgot for a moment. They caught the man who did it; I thought you would be- happier.”

“The man was someone I knew; I should have known it would be him.”

“Who was he?”

“Britt- That fucking arsehole took everything from me. I knew him from school. He bullied me for a long time, for being raised on a pig farm. He called me things like craven and made threats against my family- He said he would slice them open like pigs… I thought he was coward himself, that’s what bullies are right? But no, I found my family murdered I just- it was the worst experience of my life.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. I just wish they weren’t dead.”

“I really liked Jenna; I should have been a better friend to her.”

“She would have been a good person, better than me.”

“You’re a good person Gared.”

“Sure.”

“So what’s work like?”

“Work’s good. They call the main building the ‘Wall’ as if it’s supposed to scare people. And we get called crows for our badges.”

“What do you do?”

“Make sure the people who don’t belong here stay out.”

Sylvi looked over to the end of the bed where Gared’s uniform was spread out. A black shirt, black trousers, black boots and a badge with his name on with a feathery design to it.

“You work a lot of overtime and Cotter is always getting new devices I can’t touch.”

“There his devices, you shouldn’t touch them anyway.”

“But the overtime is ridiculous, what do you really do there?”

“Make sure people who don’t belong here stay out.”

“You’re lying.”

“I am and I’m not. There’s some truth in that sentence.”

“But you’re not going to tell me the truth, are you?”

“No. I’ll let Cotter do that.”

“Fine. Well… What about those rich friends you hang out with? You never really talk about them too much.”

“Rich friends? That’s what you’re calling them?”

“They own a stately home and Gregor is a lord, they’re rich.”

“Well, their home is half owned by an organisation.”

“What organisation?

“Star Barren Hills.”

“Whatever, it doesn’t matter. Tell me how they’re doing.”

“Ok. Gregor is fine; he’s training Rodrik to take over when he wants to step down. Rodrik’s feeling the pressure but his wedding with Elaena is coming up soon so he’s buzzing. There isn’t much to say about Elissa, she seems to be trying to get Star Barren Hills out of the equation but she doesn’t seem to be succeeding.”

“How about the others?”

“Mira is already married, can you believe that?”

“No, isn’t she a similar age to you?”

“Yes, she’s only eighteen. She is married to some businessman – called Rickard Morgryn - who owns this huge company that deals in- Trees. Trees Sylvi… Of all things.”

“Sounds like a company ready to fail.”

“Anyway Asher almost got arrested for assault, luckily the victim dropped all charges.”

“He’s respected in the media for his comedy show, won’t this ruin his reputation?”

“His anger is his reputation.”

“Oh… What about the other three?”

“Talia and Ethan are still in school so nothing too interesting apart from the fact they have a band. Talia is vocals, Ethan is on guitar and they have a couple of other kids who play drums and piano. Anddd Ryon, he’s only seven but he is apparently good at carving wood so he wants to create a small business for that.” 

“Interesting… What about your uncle?”

“Uncle Duncan is a little stressed; he’s trying to stop the house from being sold completely to this organisation. He’s their accountant.”

“Hey! What about that other guy who you talk about?”

“Oh, Royland? He’s good; he’s the head of security. When the house is open to the public he makes sure nothing is stolen. He’s also good at fighting if you would believe it; he taught me how to defend myself amongst other things.”

“Nice.”

Cotter walked into Gared’s bedroom, he looked at Sylvi and shook his head.

“So, that’s where you are. You better get ready for school.”

“Ugh, fine.” Sylvi scuttled out of the room.

Gared pulled himself back to his desk and brought up a document on the computer.

“This is the next target. Cotter, I need you to be at your best.”

“I’m always at my best.”

“Good. And where’s Finn? I need him to have his best guns ready.”

“I don’t know. Have you got your sword sharpened and your arrows?”

“Aye, of course.”

“I have my back up pistol, you should to.”

“Ok, just as a back-up though.”

“So, while we wait for Finn to come back, I want to ask you something.”

“Ok…”

“When are you and Jon getting together?”

“Oh, you too? Everyone is shipping us together.”

“Aye, everyone at the Wall knows you two would be perfect together. Hey! Your ship name is GarJon!”

“Bloody hell, really? We’re just friends.”

“Uh huh, keep telling yourself that Gared. You and Jon are perfect.”

“As if.”

Finn burst through the door, completely out of breath.

“I- I’m sorry guys- Just got held up. By traffic.”

“Traffic? Finn, you don’t even drive.” Gared said.

Cotter chuckled. “You’ve been picking up girls haven’t you?”

“…Yes.”

“Never mind that, have you got your guns ready?”

“Of course, Gared.”

“This guy has the highest protection we’ve ever dealt with. We’ll have to been stealthy, quick and most importantly effective. No misses, no second chances. We only have one shot at this. We don’t want to let our client down.”

The three left swiftly. They piled into a black BMW, with Gared driving and the others in the back. It only took them around an hour but the made it to the Wall. It was a tall white concrete building, some horribly 60’s design.

Gared, Finn and Cotter walked up to the door; Gared entered a code, they walked into a huge open space. If you looked up it was as if you were looking at the night sky, you could see every floor and at the top, the ceiling had been painted black with white spots amongst the black to act as stars. There was almost a ‘reception’ desk in front of them where they had to scan a card to get in.

Jon was standing by the reception desk, when he saw Gared walk in his eyes lit up. Lately the two had been giving each other suspicious glances, something that the shippers had picked up on and hoped, really hoped that those glances, those looks were actually signs that Gared and Jon would get together.

“Hey Gared. Are you off to do that task today?”

“Aye. Got my best equipment for this one.”

“Do you mind if I come?”

“No, you can come. It would be helpful if we had an extra pair of hands.”

After Gared and the squad were scanned in, they took a lift to the top floor. A helicopter was waiting for them; they all got in and prepared for the upcoming task.

In that time they had changed out of their ’disguise’ uniform. They still wore all black but they were wearing more suitable clothing that was made out of Kevlar. It was flexible and very protective. Gared had an added sheath where his sword sat and he had his bow around his chest with a quiver on his back, he also had a holster where the ‘back-up’ pistol was located. Finn had several holsters around his waist and one big gun over his chest. While Cotter was wearing a backpack with his hacking equipment in it and a holster with a pistol in it. Jon also had a sword and a big gun but not as big as Finn’s.

“What’s the plan again?” Jon asked.

“This guy is meeting with Arthur Glenmore in an abandoned warehouse. I’m going to kill him with my arrows. As soon as he falls, his guards could try to attack us or attack Arthur and his men. If the former happens then you and Finn will have fight against them while Cotter is going to stay here and delete everything on the guy. It will be like he never existed.”

“Seems dangerous.”

“This line of work is dangerous, but it has to be done.”

“Obviously but there are better ways.”

“We’ll have Arthur and his men to back us up, there is no better way.”

The helicopter landed a fair way away from the warehouse. Gared got out first and walked towards the warehouse, Finn and Jon got out after him. It created a weird effect, say if someone was recording this then Gared would be walking dramatically at the front with Jon and Finn walking dramatically behind like some strange music video.

Gared turned around to clarify the plan with Jon and Finn.

“They should be here in… ten or so minutes. We’re going to need to be on the second floor, I’ll get in the right position to take this guy out while you two should be prepared to fight.”

The two of them nodded and Gared led them up the stairs to the second floor.

Ten or so minutes passed pretty quickly, a squeal from hinges on a door was heard. Their target walked in with twenty alright men behind him. While at the other side another door was opened, it was silent. Arthur walked in, just him, just him, oh and about thirty-five other men followed him.

“Oh, so you think if this goes to shit that your men can save you? Trust me; I’ll rip you to pieces.”

“I wouldn’t hold your breath, Frostfinger.”

“I told you not to fucking call me that Arthur.”

“I have more than thirty five men behind me. I have more forces if I need them.”

Gared removed the bow from his chest; he placed an arrow in it and pulled back the wire as far as it would go. He aimed carefully at Frostfinger.

“More forces? What you got more out there?”

“No, but I have all the cards here, I might even have an ace up my sleeve.”

“You people these days, you pretend you’re in some spy movie, you come and you die. I’ve heard this all before.”

“Fine but we came to negotiate, shouldn’t we do that?”

“Considering neither of us came alone. One of us will be dead before this night ends.”

“Maybe I just need a little crow to help me out.”

“Wait- No, you haven’t got crows, have you? They- They’ll let you down.”

“Aww you’re scared! Come on laugh at him!” Arthur and his thirty-five men started laughing at Frostfinger while his alright men could be seen shaking.

Gared smirked and let go of the wire. His smirked evolved into a smile as the arrow lodged itself into Frostfinger’s head.

Jon and Finn aimed their guns ready for the fight. In their minds, it was going to be epic. Bullets flying everywhere, maybe Jon would use his sword. Imagine Finn pulling out each of his guns as another runs out of ammo, it would be glorious.

The twenty men pulled out their guns and started to shoot at Arthur, not at Gared and his gang, unfortunately. Arthur pulled out a sub-machine gun and mowed down the twenty men with the help of his own men. Few were lost on his side but the twenty men were nothing but bullet riddled bodies covered in blood. It turned from an abandoned warehouse to a battlefield in no less than thirty seconds.

“Thank you, crows. I needed you for that. I’ll make sure you’re rewarded. Oh and Gared? I know you’re there; keep the Forresters safe, Elaena loves Rodrik. I need her to be happy.” Arthur shouted up.

“Aye. I will.” Gared shouted back.

“Thank you.” Arthur said as he ran out of the warehouse with his men.

Gared and his gang left swiftly; with their target dead, they could celebrate. They climbed into the helicopter as it was beginning to take off.

“Cotter, how’s it going?” Gared asked.

“Oh, I’m done. I’ve been done for a few minutes now. I’m just playing ToldStory’s Pastime of Chairs.”

“Ah, that game. I hear it’s good, isn’t it onto its 6th episode?”     

“Yes… Uh, it’s called The Earth Unicorn.”

“I thought Pastime of Chairs was a TV show.” Finn said.

“It is but ToldStory made a game out of it. I love Pastime of Chairs and I love this game. I just wish it had less choice and more illusion of choice ‘cause I always feel like it’s too much.”

“Huh. Anyway, guys I was thinking we should hit up that new bar in town.” Gared suggested.

“Which new bar?” Finn wondered.

“The, the purple one? I don’t know what it’s called.”

“Oh, Little Moon? I love that place.”

“Finn… Is that where you pick up all the girls?”

“Maybe.”

“Ok. Since you know the place, what’s the price of Ale?”

“I’m not sure but it’s cheap. I’m always already drunk when I go there.”

“Wow Finn.” Cotter said.

“As if you’re perfect Cotter.”

“Never said I was Finn.”

After they had got back to the Wall, they got changed into their normal clothes and headed off to the bar.

When they got in, they got a booth area that curved around a table. Pretty much every light was purple and all the chairs and tables were black.

Gared and Jon sat next to each other in the middle with Finn and Cotter at either side.

“I’ll go get the round in.” Finn said as he got up. “What does everyone want?”

“Ale for me.” Gared said.

“I’ll have Ale too.” Jon said.

“Lager for me but I’ll come with you.” Cotter said as he got up to go with Finn.

Jon looked towards Gared and smiled. “You have really good aim.”

“Aye, I’ve been training since I was little.”

“Why?”

“Because I told Royland I wanted to be able to fight and he’s an ex-agent so he taught me everything he knows.”

“Wow.”

“That’s why I prefer a sword and bow. I knew how to use them before I knew what a gun was.”

“I’m impressed. I thought fighting with a sword was lost to almost everyone.”

Gared rested his head on the back of the seat and looked up to Jon. “I’m tired…”

“It’s been a long day.”

“Aye, feels like years since this morning.”

An awkward silence fell between the two, it was as if they knew where it was going but had nothing to take them there.

“You know people have been shipping us, right?” Gared said.

“I know, our ship name is GarJon.”

“It’s a cute ship name.”

“But do we ship it?” Jon said jokingly.

“Do we- What the- Jon… Of course we bloody ship it.” Gared said sarcastically but it had a sense of seriousness.

“Hold on, what?”

Gared smiled. “You think I haven’t overheard a conversation before?”

“…”

“Aye, silence is a valid option but not now.”

“When did you, hear?”

“Must have been, last week.”

“Ahh, I thought no one was there.”

“Well, I was there and I heard it all. It’s cute.”

“So, you ship it?”

“Yes, I just, always play it off to pretend I’m straight. I haven’t had the best experience in coming out.”

“How come?”

“Uhh, my father didn’t really approve of me being gay.”

“I’m sorry…”

“It’s fine, it’s just one of those things.”

“I understand, my family aren’t the most accepting either. Their biphobia is astounding.”

“Well, family is bullshit.”

“You couldn’t be more right.”

The two, almost accidently, locked each other in a wistfully gaze. Jon moved closer to Gared and pressed his lips against his. Gared and Jon closed their eyes softly with pleasure and little Garbear instantly turned red in the cheeks. Gared moved his hand behind Jon’s head to almost support the kiss and make it last that little bit longer. He felt his heart beat faster than it ever did before; he felt a kind of happiness he have never thought he would experience. As he felt Jon almost pull away, he kept in mind how soft and warm Jon’s lips were.

Cotter nudged Finn. “Finn, they’re kissing! Yes! I win the bet!”

“I didn’t expect that- Wait, what bet?”

“Didn’t you know there’s a betting jar on our side of the office? I bet that they actually like each other while others never thought it would happen and so bet that they didn’t.”

“Hey! Your drinks are ready.” The bartender said. Cotter and Finn turned around to be greeted by the drinks.

“Sorry, I got a little too excited over winning a bet.”

“Over those two kissing?”

“Aye. It’s been a bet for six months now.”

“Well nice one!” The bartender raised up his hand for a high-five and Cotter accepted, making it the weirdest moment that Finn had ever seen.

The two made their way over to the table and by then Gared was cuddling into Jon.

“Well you two are full of surprises.” Finn commented.

“Full of surprises?” Gared pondered.

“First of all, you like each other. And you’re gay and let’s be honest no one expected that to happen.”

“Well, actually, _I’m_ gay.” Gared said in a way to allow Jon to continue.

“But I’m bi, I’m not gay,” Jon remarked.

“Alright… nice.”

A woman wearing a tight black dress with long brown hair passed by their table, she had small but well-defined legs, a tight stomach and boobs to quench the thirst of any sexually frustrated man. Her face was perfectly oval, she had big brown eyes, a small nose, petite ears and thick lips that fit beautifully on her face.

Finn was pretty much drooling all over the table; he picked up his drink and parked himself over by the woman who had sit at the bar on a stool.

“Let me buy you a drink.”

“I have a boyfriend.” She said in a sarcastic tone.

“Oh, sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry. I was just testing your manners. Buy me a drink if you want but trust me, if you’re good enough I won’t need one.”

Finn was like any animal, trying to impress the girl before any other competition could come by.

“So where do you work? If we’re going to go anywhere I want to know if you’re a worthwhile candidate.”

“I work at the Wall.”

“The Wall… My friend tried to get in there but was rejected for not being fit enough.”

She examined Finn, looked at his body with delight.

“But you’re fit. You hiding a six pack under there?” She bit her lip; anyone could tell she was up for it.

“Aye.”

“Well then, what are we waiting for? My house is around the block. I ain’t wasting any time here.”

She grabbed Finn’s hand and ran out of the bar with him.

Cotter watched as Finn was practically dragged out of the bar. “Did Finn just pull that girl in record time?”

“I’m pretty sure he just did.” Gared said.

“Aw, I wish I could pick up girls like that.”

“I don’t understand how Finn does it. He’s hardly handsome.”

“It’s those muscles.”

“Maybe he has charm.” Jon suggested.

Gared and Cotter burst out laughing. “Charm, he couldn’t charm a donkey if he tried.” Cotter said hysterically.

“I agree with Cotter, it’s the muscles.”

“Don’t you have faith in him? Maybe he’s good.” Jon tried to swing the conversation in Finn’s favour.

“She was clearly up for it; I doubt she cares about what he has to say.” Cotter said with a hint of jealousy.

“Oooo he’s jealousss.” Gared said.

“I’m, not.”

“You’re jealous because you could never pull a girl like that.”

“I could try.”

“No, Cotter don’t. You’ll embarrass yourself.”

“First you give me confidence and then you take it away.”

“I was only joking, go ahead and try just try to not steal her purse.”

“I’m not stupid Gared.”

“No, you’re not but you’re more clueless on how to talk to girls than I am.”

“What’s your advice Jon?”

“I’m staying out of this.”

“Aw alright. Gared, since you’re the genius here tell me what I do.”

“First you charm her, then you charm her and then you hope to the gods she doesn’t slap you in the face.”

“That’s, hardly advice.”

“It’s the best I’ve got.”

“Anything else?”

“No. But if you really want to learn how to talk to girls, talk to Asher Forrester, he’s got charm coming out of his arse.”

“You know the Forresters?” Jon asked.

“Aye, grew up with them. They’re like family to me.”

“My family used to deal with them once upon a time. I’ve met them a few times when they were invited to my family’s parties. I know Rodrik and Asher quite well but I suppose not as well as you do.”

“Your family has a house?”

“Used to, it was sold off a little over ninety years ago.”

“Shame.”

“I wish I could see some of its history but it’s closed off to the public.”

“Well, you guys can talk about houses all you like. I’m going to get another drink.” Cotter said.

“You’re finished already?”

“I’m not a little nineteen year old who’s just started drinking.”

“That was uncalled for.”

“I don’t care.” Cotter walked off, he could barely walk in a straight line.

“He can’t be drunk already.” Jon remarked.

“If I had to guess, I’d say Finn spiked his drink with something stronger.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“Finn always does these kind of things to him. Truth be told I don’t think they like each other too much.”

“You know them, would you say its friendly banter or malicious behaviour.”

“Both. I’d say Finn does it because he doesn’t like Cotter but he isn’t doing it to hurt him, just mess with him a bit.”

“So! Tell me about Asher. I hear he was almost arrested.”

“Aye, he almost was. I think he’s finally going to get some counselling for his anger issues.”

“I think it’s about time he cleaned up his act, the worst thing for him is to get arrested.”

“Aye, it would ruin everything for him.”

“Are you going to Rodrik’s wedding? I got an invite a few days ago.”

“I have to… I’m his best man.”

“Wow, really?”

“Aye, I don’t know why he picked me out of everyone he could have picked but it’ll be an honour to pretend to lose the rings.”

Jon grinned. “That ol’ chestnut.”

“Aye, I’m going to put my heart and soul into the performance. I’m going to make backup paper rings and try to get them to use them and then I finally find them in my pocket or something to that effect.”

“Sounds amazing.”

“It will be.” Gared smirked.

Jon groaned, his head flopped back. “Ugh, I’m already bored.”

“Do you want to come back to mine?”

Jon raised an eyebrow. “And what would we do there?”

“Get a pizza and maybe watch some of the… King’s Landing’s Housewives?”

“Ooh, I haven’t caught up with that yet.”

“You up for it then?”

Jon got up from his seat. “Let’s go.”


	2. In Control

**Around two weeks later.**

Jon and Gared’s relationship had evolved to such a point where Jon would be at Gared’s house most of the time. Finn and Cotter were becoming friendlier because of it, since they were always forced out of the living room. But now was a time where Ol’Godmas was in full swing so the crew had to get ready for the season too. Ol’Godmas was celebrated with popularity in the north. Down south, it was Sevenmas, which was a far more popular holiday that takes place over a period of time while Ol’Godmas is celebrated on one day.

“Right that’s the last box.” Cotter said as he placed down the cardboard box.

“Remind me again why we left this so late? It’s the 16th of December.” Finn said.

“We were really busy at work remember?”

“Well yes but we could have made time.”

“Whatever Finn…”

Gared was sitting on the floor next to a box of lights, he had a ball of lights lying in front of him and he glared at them. Oh! If looks could kill, lights, I guess…

“Last year we put these lights back perfectly, how are they all tangled again?” Gared pondered with an irritated tone strong in his voice.

While Gared was struggling Jon and Finn were piecing the tree together, trying to find the next branch to put on the section. If only they had kept it colour coordinated. The pine trees were a tradition because it was the main tree of the north. Unfortunately, now the pine trees were protected many households used fake ones.

“Stop complaining Gared… And Jon, those branches don’t go there, they go here.”

“Fine. But they’re only branches. I don’t see how it matters that much.”

“It matters!”

“Jon, don’t mess with Finn. He knows that tree better than anyone.” Cotter said.

“I don’t see why you always get the easy job, sorting out baubles.” Finn said bitterly.

“I have a problem…” Gared awkwardly stated. Somehow, Gared managed to get that lovely ball of lights tangled up, around him. He was stuck in the lights and no one could work out how he did it. His arms were completely tangled up in it and his head was stuck in an awkward way.

“How!?” Finn questioned.

“Maybe we should leave him like that, he looks cute.” Jon remarked.

“Nooo. Help!” Gared stressed.

Cotter picked up the plug of the lights and took it to a socket. He plugged it in and turned on the lights. Gared was completely lit up, it was cute.

“Screw the tree Finn, Gared is the only decoration we need!” Cotter then decided his next bright idea would be to take some baubles and hang them on Gared’s ears. Everyone but Gared was amused but it wasn’t too long before Gared gave into the laughter.

Jon whipped out his phone and took a few shots and videos of the moment; he even brought Finn and Cotter into a selfie with an unimpressed and somewhat annoyed by this point Gared in the background. I mean anyone would have been irritated by then, considering they had been taking pictures for five minutes.

“Please just help me, it’s getting tighter…”

“How is it getting tighter?” Cotter wondered.

“I don’t know but it hurts so get me out of here, please.”

“You sound desperate.”

“Cotter, I swear. Help me or I’m coming for your heart.”

“Why the heart?”

“So I can crush it with these lights.”

“Well! Gared, that’s dark.” Jon said.

“I’m annoyed.” Gared stated.

“Let’s get him out of there, before he kills us all.” Finn finally subdued.

The three of them pulled and tugged at the lights, trying to find ways to get him out and eventually once one arm was free Gared pulled the lights off and collapsed back on a sofa behind him.

“I’m glad I’m out of that.”

“So you’re not going to kill us, right?” Finn asked.

“I never was, I just got frustrated.”

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang; the four of them were in a way, surprised. It was late, around ten o’clock, so it was certain they weren’t expecting anyone.

“Are we expecting anyone?” Finn asked.

“It could be Sylvi. She’s at a sleepover, she could have walked back.” Cotter suggested.

“I doubt it.” Gared said.

“I’ll go see who it is.” Finn walked out of the living room and up the corridor to quite a grand front door. Clearly the three of them were earning a lot of money. The door was plastic but had a nice black finish to it, the letterbox was nicely in the middle and there was a window above the letterbox, which was shaped like a diamond.

Finn opened the door to someone who looked truly desperate. A woman wearing a blue jacket with a tree pattern on it. She was wearing jeans that were hanging over some pretty fancy looking black shoes.

“I- Is Gared here? I really need to speak to him.”

“Who are you?”

“Look I really need to talk to him, I have no time!”

“ **Who are you?** ”

“I’m Mira Forrester.”

“Oh, come in!”

“Thank you so much.”

Gared peered around the door; he saw Mira’s face and leapt out from behind it.

“Mira, what are you doing here?”

“I need your help.”

“Why my help?”

“Because, well, you can solve my problem.”

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s Rickard, he, he tried to kill me.”

“Why!?”

“Because he doesn’t need me anymore.”

“What did he need you for?”

“To tell him about the secrets of Ironwood.”

“Ironwood?”

“He wanted to know about The North Grove. I know my father told you about it.”

“The North Grove? Wasn’t that destroyed by your family?”

“We only let people believe that so no one would try to find it.”

“It still has power doesn’t it?”

“The less you know the better. I need you to kill him for me.”

“I can do that, it’ll be easy. Did he hurt you?”

“Yes but I managed to get away before he could kill me.”

“Ok, I’ll make his death slow…”

“Why?”

“No one hurts my family.”

Mira nodded and smiled, Gared led her to the living room and went to the kitchen to make her a cuppa.

“Are you ok?” Jon asked as he approached Gared who was hanging over the kettle.

“Am I ok? It’s not me you should be asking.”

“I was making sure; you seemed, out of it.”

“Mira was almost murdered by her husband. I need to kill him for her, I just don’t know how.”

“There’s something called the police.”

“And there’s something called an assassin, that’s basically what we are… The police are not wanted here.”

“That doesn’t mean you can kill people randomly.”

“The Forresters are the only family I have, I need to protect them.”

“Alright, I understand. Just make sure this can’t be traced back to you.”

“I think I know what to do.”

“And what would that be?”

“I can use one of my old bows; the arrows are really old, the police would never be able to track it back to a source.”

“Nice idea. But you could use Clean-up so the police don’t find out.”

“That’ll be better and safer. I could hit him in a place he would bleed out slowly and no one could save him.”

“He mustn’t have high protection, he’s only a businessman.”

“And he’s not a very important one, no one would miss him.”

“I know what you are Gared but you sound scary.” Mira said as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

“What do you expect Mira? I kill for a living; I make sure bad people die. What’s different is this is personal, it means there is more meaning to the death.”

“I didn’t know you had changed so much.”

“Not much has changed. I’m just not innocent anymore.”

“Maybe coming to you was a bad idea.”

“You want rid of your problem, no one can do a better job than me.” Gared walked away from the kettle and scooted passed Mira.

“Where are you going?” Jon asked.

“I’m going to kill him now.” Gared strolled into the large opened up corridor. He walked to the left where a cupboard was under the stairs, he opened it up and took the old bow and arrows out. The bow was made out of wood with a smooth finish to it although it had a few cracks in it while the arrows still looked like they did years ago.

The doorbell rang once more and Gared shot up, he squinted at the door, trying to see who was there.

“C- Could that be him!?” Mira began to back away, Jon put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her back gently, he grabbed the doorknob with his other hand and manoeuvred around the door as he closed it, keeping Mira safe inside.

“I’ll open the door, you get ready to shoot.” Jon said.

“Right.”

Jon took the door handle and slowly opened it; he stepped back and to the side slightly, ready for Gared who raised up his bow ready to destroy the problem.

“Oh, hello there young fella. Is, Mira here?”

“Mira? Sorry, I don’t know a Mira; you must have the wrong address.”

“Don’t play games with me. **I know she’s here**.”

“Do you?”

“I have a tracking device on her; you think you’re keeping her safe don’t you? **You’re wrong**.”

Morgryn whipped out a gun and just as he was about to cock it, Gared appeared in his sights, he let go of the string in less than a second. The arrow flew through the air like an eagle, majestically. It was one sight to see but as all fast pace things go, it was over just as soon as it started. The arrow had cleanly shoved its point into Morgryn’s stomach, which ultimately caused him to fall back. Gared put the bow down and approached his victim, he grabbed the arrow but he stopped for a moment, he contemplated whether he should make him feel more pain.

“Smart move Gared.”

“You’re just a- No, you’re not worth it.”

Gared let go of the arrow and looked down at Morgryn, it was amazing even at death he was trying to get the upper hand.

“You know, my men will come after you.”

“No they won’t.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“You’re a disposable businessman; Star Barren Hills aren’t going to save your arse now.”

“How did you know they were involved with me?”

“I know more than you think.”

Morgryn slipped away, Gared looked at him with an unbreakable glare. It took a little time but Gared pulled out his phone and dialled a number.

“Are you calling in Clean-up?”

“Aye, best to get rid of him quickly.”

Mira came out of the kitchen and looked towards the dead Morgryn; she glared at him and then made her small journey towards Gared and Jon.

“You killed him…”

“I need Clean-up at-” Gared walked outside to get to a quieter point.

“He didn’t mess around.”

“No…” Mira noticed the gun; she picked it up and put it in the back of her jeans.

“Why?”

“He could have sent others after me.”

Jon looked at her jacket, he found a chip and took it off which was clearly, evidently the tracking device.

“He was tracking you.” Jon said as he crushed the chip in his hand.

“Clean-up should be here in a few minutes.” Gared said walking back in.

“Good.” Jon said.

“Thank you Gared. I’ll be going now.”

“Do you want me to drop you off?”

“No, I’ll get a taxi.”

“Alright, be safe Mira.”

“I will. And you stay safe too, anything could happen.”

“Aye.”

Mira left with some pace, she wasn’t leaving anything to chance. Clean-up arrived shortly after, the vehicle was a white van disguised as a real cleaning service, kitted with all the stickers you see on normal vans, the logo, the number and the maximum speed. The logo itself was just ‘Clean-up’ in blue with some pink stars around it.

A man in a white shirt and black trousers walked up with a clipboard in his hand. He looked like a normal cleaner to the normal eye but to the guys at the Wall, they were just their body removers.

“Alright, says here you called us. Gared- Ah, it’s you. Right… Who did you kill now? Anyone we need to cross off the list?”

“No, just a man I was requested to kill.”

“Ok, well if you would sign here, we’ll take this body off your hands and we’ll clean up the blood.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem mate”

* * *

**Two days later**

* * *

Gared was lying on the grass in his garden looking up at the clouds; he wasn’t exactly there for fun, he was waiting for Jon to come over with a garden game set thingy. The garden was a long rectangle with both sides having fences, the end didn’t because of the brambles but Gared and his squad didn’t want to take them out because they yielded nice blackberries in the summer. It was a nice day for December; it didn’t have the normal expected chill to the air. The bushes began to rustle which was weird since it wasn’t windy and surely enough, Britt popped out.

“Ahh, nice day isn’t it Tuttle?”

Gared bolted up and glared at Britt like a predator watching its prey.

“Speechless? Why am I out? They couldn’t charge me, not enough evidence. Yes they knew I was near but there was nothing to prove I ripped your father’s guts out and murdered your poor little sister.”

“Fuck off Britt.”

“Certainly you want to know why. I hate you, plain and simple. Your family deserved to die. Oh and your sister, begging me to stop hurting your father so I hurt her instead. She was screaming the place down, all she wanted was for you to save her but you didn’t did you?”

“I swear, you’re going to die for what you did!”

“What are you going to do? You have no weapon, I have a knife.”

Britt pulled out his knife and to be honest Gared couldn’t compete against it, there was too much of a risk.

“All I’ve ever done is stay out of your way but you keep messing things up for me.”

“All that bullying finally mattered when I killed them, it became worthwhile.”

“You sick fuck!”

Britt took the opportunity for the first swing, which Gared dodged. He waited for Britt to go again and again and again until Britt was beginning to run out of breath and patience.

“Come on pig farmer, I wanted more fun than this!”

“This isn’t a game!”

“It is now.”

Britt ran at Gared once more, Gared dodged again but this time he moved behind Britt. Before Britt knew where Gared went, he struck him in the knee making Britt fall to the ground. Gared punched him from the side with such a force that Britt fell, he lay flat on the ground.

“You surprise me Tuttle.”

Gared pulled Britt up by his shirt and started to repeatedly punch him. It didn’t matter that his knuckles began to bleed; all that mattered was making the man pay. Who knows how far Gared would go. Fortunately, Jon arrived and when he realised what was going on he rushed to Gared and pulled him away from Britt. Which then caused Britt to fall to the ground again.

“No! He killed my family! He killed them, he tortured them!” Gared began to tear up; he broke away from Jon’s clasp and fell to the ground on his knees.

Jon got down to Gared’s level and rubbed him on the back. “I know what he did but you don’t have to kill him.”

“He murdered them! The police let him walk free!”

“And any man would want him dead, especially you but you’re still grieving. Are you sure you want to do it?”

“He deserves to suffer like they did!”

“He does but Gared, I don’t want to watch you become the man you are slowly beginning to be.”

“I’m still the same man whatever I do here.” Gared looked to the left, Britt’s knife was **right there** , he was so close. Gared picked up the knife, stood up determined and walked over to Britt.

Jon watched, he couldn’t stop Gared now; he had to let him do it. After all he would do the same in that situation, anyone would.

Gared crouched down and looked at the beaten up Britt lying pathetically in the mud.

“Y- You’re going to kill me?”

“Aye, it’s only right.” Gared pushed the knife slowly into Britt’s neck to ensure the death would last as long as possible. He pulled the knife out swiftly and observed as the blood poured out of it.

“Fucking figures…” Britt’s last words, no one would ever know why he really said it. Was he supposed to say more? Or was he just making a comment on how he never wins?

“May he never rest in peace...” Jon said. He was still shocked, he didn’t expect Gared to go that far. He would expect it from someone like Asher or even Finn for that matter but Gared? Little cinnamon roll acting Gared? No, you couldn’t think of him killing someone when it wasn’t necessary could you? But it was his family and as we all know people can risk so much for family and they might not even come out alright on the other end.

“At least now, my family can finally rest in peace.”

Finn was watching from the window with Cotter behind him trying to look over his shoulder.

“He killed him. He did it, I didn’t think he would.” Finn said.

“No way! Two men in the space of a couple of days... Tis the season to go murder. Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la.”

“Nice parody.”

“Just don’t sing it in public.”

“Ahah, right.”

“Still with what Gared is going through and the pressures that work is putting on him to kill dangerous people, I’m not surprised that he’s becoming the Gared we’re all so scared of.”

“He’s in there though and he wants to come out to play.”

“Hey, you remember when he was innocent?”

“He used to question whether he could kill someone.”

“And, now, he’s like this.”

“Jon is keeping him under control.”

“Are you sure? He did let him kill Britt.”

“I think Gared would have done a lot worse if Jon wasn’t there.”

“I’m not sure what Gared is capable of anymore.”

“Me either.”

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

The Wall, it was one hell of a place. People everywhere, doing all sorts. Paperwork, cross-referencing, bringing people in ready for special forces to take them off their hands and killing, people going off to do a lot of killing. Why the police allow them to keep going nobody knows.

Gared worked at one of the many offices where most people ended up, Cotter and Finn included. Each office has its own name; this one was called Castle Black. It was a busy area, always full of new people as others kept going. Like a constant cycle that can never be stopped.

Gared went to go sit at his desk but to his surprise, about five men stopped him.

“Oi. I ‘ear you’re with Jon now.” One of the men said with the broadest cockney accent you had ever heard.

“Aye, what’s it to you?”

“Ah, we just wanted to say: You won us the bet.”

“Bet?”

“There was a bet on whether you two would get together, we bet you would. Nice to see some love around ‘ere.” The man patted Gared on the back and walked off with the other four men.

“Ha, I see you got it too. They did the same to me, seems like people shipped us more than we thought.” Jon said as he walked up to Gared.

“I really wasn’t expecting that.” Gared laughed and looked up to Jon with the most innocent look he could ever give.

“It doesn’t end there; they have a wall for us.”

“A wall?”

“Any moments they can catch of us together gets put on the wall.”

“They are having too much fun with this.”

“It’s fun though.”

“People and their ships, it can get crazy sometimes but they always stick by their ship. No matter what. Even if it seems unlikely and the people they are shipping might not like each other anymore they still ship it.”

“A ship never dies in a shippers eyes.”

“Exactly.”


	3. Bacon from Pig

**24 th of December**

It was the morning before Ol’Godmas and with no snow around it seemed like it would be another one of those not so white Ol’Godmas’ or as normal people refer to it, a normal Ol’Godmas. Finn, Gared, Cotter and Sylvi were in the living room with the tree still functioning in the corner of the room. After all, they did think the lights were ready to explode at any moment so at least the untangling wasn’t for nothing.

Finn was moving his bags from the room to the front door; he was going home for Ol’Godmas. He didn’t have to go far but he couldn’t stay with his friends for Ol’Godmas, he wanted to spend it with his family.

“Alright, I’m off. Hey, Sylvi, if you don’t look after Cotter no one will.”

“I’ll look after him, don’t worry.”

“Ah, you better.”

“Bye Finn. And don’t get too carried away with all the mince pies right.” Cotter said as he hit Finn in the stomach with the back of his hand.

“Ha, I wasn’t planning to.”

“Aw right.”

Finn smiled at Cotter before directing his attention to Gared. “Hey you, have a good time. You hear me? Have a good time.”

“I will. It’s going to be hard since this is my first Ol’Godmas without them but I promise I’ll have a good time.”

“Good.” Finn gave Gared a whack on the back for reassurance and then left the house with the grace of a bull in a china shop. Let’s just say he ended up tripping over his bags but once he was off and gone, Gared brought up a valid question.

“Aren’t you two going home too?”

“No, we aren’t exactly wanted.” Cotter said.

“Cotter got me out of there before it was too late.” Sylvi owned up.

“What do you mean?”

“Mother got a new boyfriend who didn’t like my white hair and well, he got violent. That’s why I’m living with you guys.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It’s ok mate, let’s just have a good day indoors. No drama please.”

“Aye, I’m up for that.”

“Maybe we’ll hear Santa later on, right Sylvi?”

“What do you think I am? Five!?”

“No, I’m pretty sure you’re six.”

“Hey!” Sylvi playfully pushed Cotter.

“Hey to you too.”

“Aw what are you two like?” Gared said.

“We’re completely normal!” Sylvi said as she walked into the living room.

Before Gared and Cotter could even get into the room, the doorbell rang, again.

“If we’re not careful that thing will break before the end of the year.”

“It already sounds broken.”

Gared went to open the door; he had quite a dull face on as he was preparing for carol singers or someone wondering if he would like to hear about the new gods. But to his surprise, it was someone quite different.

“Hey Gared.”

“Jon? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with your family?”

“I thought I would come by and have this Ol’Godmas with you. That and my family really wanted me to.”

“Thank you… And when you go back say thanks to your family as well.”

“So, I can come in?”

“Oh, yes, of course!”

“You’re so cute.”

“So are you.”

Gared pulled Jon into a kiss; he could feel the cold off Jon’s lips, clearly he had been outside for a while. It was a perfect kiss, once again their eyes were closed but it had a more loving feel to it as if they were really falling for each other and of course, Gared’s heart was going crazy, it was the first time he had engaged the kiss instead of Jon.

Once the kiss was over they affectionately gazed into each other’s eyes, it was brief as Sylvi broke it up for them.

“Aww, I’ve never seen two people look so in love before!”

Jon chuckled as Gared turned red. “Sylvi, did you just ruin the moment?” Jon said.

“Oh. Sorry! I was going to get a drink and I was captivated by you two being so cute!”

“Aye go get your drink then you dafty.” Gared said.  

“I like how a thirteen year old can recognise we’re in love but we don’t have the guts to admit it.”

“Possibly because it took too long to admit that the shippers were right.”

“Most shippers are right; we should listen to them more often.”

Gared got lost in Jon’s eyes, he knew he had the balls to say it but he wasn’t sure if it was the right time. If it was forced. However, romantic versions of those three words only happen in the movies and the movies are exaggerated. No. It was right, he loved Jon, more than he could ever imagine.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. My little cinnamon roll.”

“I’m too pure for this world!”

“That you are.”

“Nice to see you’ll be spending Ol’Godmas with us Jon.” Cotter said, he was leaning on the wall as if he had been there for a long time but it was only for a few seconds.

“I thought you would be with your family.” Jon remarked.

“It’s a long story but to cut it short, no Sylvi and I will be here.”

“Where should I put my stuff?”

“Here, I’ll take it to my room.”

“OooOoo.” Cotter said, or more sounded? He made noises that weren’t words but were sounds. Ah, never mind me.

“You know it isn’t like that.”

“Still.”

“Still, nothing. Absolutely nothing Cotter.”

“Fine. I was just having you on.”

“I wish you wouldn’t joke about that.”

* * *

**Ol’Godmas day**

* * *

The morning of Ol’Godmas day, it was a time where snow should be lying on the ground but instead it was only puddles from the rain.

Gared and Jon were sitting on a sofa together, cuddling into each other while Cotter and Sylvi were opening the last of their presents on the floor.

“Cotter, you should be careful with that because it could break…”

“What have you got me?”

“Find out.”

Cotter ripped open the present, when he processed what was on the label he realised that Gared had gotten him pint glasses. They were good quality, they had a gold rim at the top and at the bottom it was tinted sliver.

“Pint glasses, really?”

“Aye, I know you love a good drink. I thought I would get you some nice glasses for once.”

“Well, I guess that’s thoughtful.”

Cotter picked up a present from the corner of the room and threw it over to Gared. He caught it, luckily because if he had missed it would have hit a glass cabinet.

Gared opened the present with some care and to his surprise, it was a rather good present.

“You got me a sheath!” Gared said with the excitement of a five year old getting a remote controlled car.

“Your old one was getting pretty worn so, I found a place that did nice quality sheaths and I thought that one suited you to a T.”

The sheath was meant for the waist. It was brown with grey straps criss-crossing around it. The material was hard but quite smooth and it was very light.

“I didn’t expect you to get me such a thoughtful present.”

“Well, all your constant complaining was getting on my nerves.”

“I almost regret getting you those glasses now.”

“It’s a good present; I’ll use them all the time.”

“Good.”

“You guys get excited over the weirdest of things.” Sylvi said.

“You’re getting excited over make-up so don’t start on us, Sylvi.” Cotter said.

“But it’s scented, my face will always smell of fresh air.”

“So, it will smell of nothing?” Jon asked.

“I don’t know. Talia got it for me, she’ll know.”

“I didn’t know you were friends with Talia.” Gared said.

“I wasn’t. A couple of weeks ago she bumped into me in the hallway and we got talking. I didn’t realise who she was until much later.”

“That’s how all good friendships start. It was how Gared and I met; we bumped into each in the office.” Cotter mentioned.

“But I was carrying loads of paper so Cotter got a lot of paper cuts.”

“It hurt, but in the end it was worthwhile.”

“Aye.”

“Now it’s my turn to give you something Gared.” Jon said; he reached over to the side of the sofa and brought up a large present, it wasn’t wrapped too well. Sellotape was all over the place, some of it wasn’t even stuck down.

“Nice wrapping technique.”

“It won’t matter when you see what it is.”

Gared tore it open, eager to see what was inside. It was truly the best present he could have gotten. It was a sword with a customised hilt. The hilt was wooden - the wood was shiny and smooth - it had a dark brown colour to it. At the top, there was an iron casted pig, beautifully defined with each edge carved to perfection with brilliant detail.

Gared’s face lit up, he looked even more excited than before. So much so that if there was an excitement meter Gared’s excitement would break the scale and make it shoot off into space.

“Wow. It’s a beauty.”

“I got the hilt customised. I did some digging and found out your family have been pig farmers for a thousand years and each generation has been connected to the Forresters. That’s where the dark wood comes in because that is the colour of ironwood.”

“That’s so thoughtful!”

Gared kissed Jon on the cheek and placed the sword on the floor, out of the way.

“I don’t think my present to you can beat that but here you go.” Gared picked up a present from the floor and gave it to Jon.

Jon opened it to find a photo album. “A photo album?”

“Look inside.”

The album itself was leather with a gold colour lining the edges of the pages. Inside the album was full of pictures from the past. What past to be exact? Well, Jon’s families past. It seems Jon wasn’t the only one who did some digging. It had pictures of the house in its prime, of parties, of the family over the last one hundred or so years. It even had a few pictures of portraits from before the time of photography. It was full to about halfway.

“I did some research and found all that. I left some space afterwards for our own memories.”

“I can finally see what my family once was… This is an amazing present Gared. Thank you.”

“I tried my best.”

“Your best surpasses best itself.” 

“Get a room.” Cotter commented.

“I believe this is a room, Cotter.” Gared said.

“OOOOOOOH.” Sylvi shouted. “That burn!”

“Are you jealous Cotter?” Jon wondered.

“No…”

“Liar. You so are.” Sylvi remarked.

“No I’m not.”

“Ahh, leave him be. He couldn’t pick up a girl to save his life.” Gared said.

“Hey!” Cotter looked for the nearest thing to throw, his hand landed on a cushion. He threw it towards Gared who tried to block it. The cushion bounced off his arm and flew across the room, it span with a lot of force but it landed, surprisingly on a chair, where it should have been in the first place.

“Why wasn’t anyone recording that? We could have had like, a million views on StreamDragon.” Sylvi said in a huffed tone.

“Huh, the best things always happen when no one is watching.” Jon said.

“Truer words were never spoken.” Cotter said. “Well, we better get the dinner started.”

“Damn, you know what I’ll miss? Having a fresh pig to have cooked on the table with an apple in its mouth…” Gared said.

Cotter smirked. “Unfortunately, it’s just gammon this year.”

Gared sighed; he missed the pigs on the farm. His father always used to parody the Forresters words by saying Bacon from Pig. Gared always enjoyed the joke; it was like, a family tradition. You see, Ol’Godmas has the tradition of having a full pig for dinner that you carve at the table. Baby potatoes and carrots normally go with it as well as beef gravy. But you’re supposed to mainly fill up on the pork.

As the gang made their way into the kitchen Cotter walked over to the fridge, he opened it and though foil was over it Gared recognised it immediately. It was a pig.

“Bacon from Pig.” Cotter said with a smile on his face.

Gared nearly jumped for joy but decided that would look rather strange. “Bacon from pig.”

“Come on; help me get this into the oven.”

Cotter, Gared and Jon all heaved the pig over to the oven, they careful slotted it in and though it was a big pig, it somehow still managed to fit in.

“Right, that’ll take two hours to cook.” Cotter said.

“So, I’ll get the potatoes and we’ll started boiling them.” Sylvi said.

“Jon and I can get going with chopping the carrots.”

“I’ll get the gravy going then.”

The four of them rushed around, chopping carrots, boiling and peeling potatoes and stirring that gravy. By the time they had all collectively finished, the pig was done. Cotter picked up an apple from a fruit bowl and stuck it in the mouth of the pig.

Sylvi took all the ‘accessories’ of food while Gared, Cotter and Jon carefully navigated the pig to the dining table at the end of the kitchen.

Gared picked up a potato and looked towards Cotter. “Hm, Cotter the potato fucker, remember when people called you that?”

“Yes, Finn was one of them. One tiny mishap in my wording and I earned myself that nickname.”

“Ay, you can only blame yourself.”

“True, true.”

“Ok, let’s dig into this pig.” Jon said excitedly.

“Gared, why don’t you do the honours? You are the pig farmer.”

“I’ll do it in the way my father always did. Go for the belly first.” Gared picked up the carving knife and went ham on it, slicing the belly open with perfect precision. “This pig actually reminds me of one of the pigs we had one year. Her name was Gwyn.” Gared sliced another bit of the belly open. “She was a good pig but she had no use anymore so we killed her, she fed us nicely.” Gared carved some of the meat within it and placed the carving knife down. “There.”

Everyone dug straight in, not even really taking a second to consider talking. The pig was succulent, the potatoes were creamy and soft, the carrots were perfect and the gravy was just right. There wasn’t really a reason to talk. By the time the potatoes, carrots and gravy were all used up, most of the pig had been demolished too. The four of them sat struggling to eat what was left.

“That’s me done.” Gared said.

“I’m done too.” Sylvi stated.

“There must be some TV show specials on by now.” Cotter said

“There must be.” Jon replied.

“I’m sure the Ol’Godmas special of John Smith is on soon.” Gared said.

“I think it is.” Cotter agreed. 

As the gang settled in the living room on the sofas - with Gared and Jon cuddling into each other at one end and Cotter and Sylvi at the other – they enjoyed the special shows that were on and had many good conversations about the weather and their presents, stuffing a chocolate in their mouths every so often.

By the time the day was coming to a close they all went to their bedrooms. It was a big house, upstairs had a total of five bedrooms but only four were used. Everyone went into their own bedrooms.

Gared collapsed on his bed; he sat up and watched as Jon was rooting around his bag.

“What are you looking for?” He asked.

“I seem to have misplaced my brush.”

“Your brush?”

“Yes, if I don’t brush my hair before I go to bed, it gets all tangled and it becomes a mess.”

“Ok... Well, it has to be around here somewhere.”

“Oh! I found it.” Jon laughed to himself.

“Where was it?”

“It was right beside my bag, I must have already taken it out.”

Gared clapped sarcastically.

Jon crawled on to the bed next to Gared. They both lay down close to each other and looked up at the ceiling.

“It’s interesting; two ceilings are never really the same.” Jon said.

“No, they all have their differences, even if they’re minor.”

They lay there for a while without saying anything, observing the ceiling like it was a piece of artwork.

Jon held Gared’s hand, Gared felt his grip tightening until Jon released slowly. It was as if his hand was being crushed. Gared looked at Jon with eyes of innocence, questioning why he felt the need to hold his hand so tightly but Jon was still just staring at the ceiling, his eyes going back and forth like a tennis ball.

“Are you ok?” Those were the only words that escaped his lips, he felt he shouldn’t have asked but needed to all the same.

Jon turned to Gared, he was greeted with those innocent eyes and he could see the worry in Gared’s face. “I love you, you know.”

“I love you too but what’s wrong?”

“I had a terrible thought of losing you.”

“You’re not going to lose me.”

“I know but I was thinking of, if you were to betray me. I would be angry but I would calm down and miss you deeply.”

“I’m not going to betray you, what brought this on?”

“I don’t know, it was strange. It felt like it had happened. It was the medieval era I think, you left me before you were to be killed for breaking vows and I was angry you broke them but I missed you.”

“Well, that thought will never happen. First of all, we aren’t in the medieval era and second of all, I’m not going to be killed for breaking vows.”

Gared cuddled into Jon, they both felt so tired. Simultaneously, they plunged into sleep, allowing their minds to run wild with dreams.


	4. Unexpected Journey

**Three days later**

After the festivities, it was as if Finn couldn’t have got home sooner and Jon couldn’t have left any quicker. But with that said it was an Ol’Godmas to remember.

Gared was approaching Ironrath in his car, the place was surrounded by trees and Ironrath itself was on a higher hill. The building had survived so much, fires, war and devastating storms. Somehow, it was still standing in its original structure and still had some of the original wood. It had been built back up and restored so many times over the ages but in the past, the Forresters had a lot of money so they could do that. Now, they’re running out of money and to keep it alive they had to sell their soul to Star Barren Hills.

Gared drove right up to the gate and parked his car there, he entered in a code on a dial-pad and the gate lifted.

He walked up a path, on either side houses still stood; they were the houses of the small folk. Not used anymore but there as an attraction for people visiting Ironrath in the future. It was as if the place was a look in the past but had been closed off for the sake of keeping the past safe.

Gared eventually made it to the front door and just before he knocked, the door swung open.

“Gared! Been awhile, hasn’t it?”

“It’s been too long Asher.” The two did a somewhat secret handshake, they fistbumped which was followed by a clap of the hands from the side and then a hi-five. The handshake was actually how all the Forrester children greeted Gared; it was called ‘The Tuttster’.

Asher was wearing a brown jacket that seemed to have more zips on it than it need, zips were on the arms, on the chest and on the shoulders. He had it zipped up and he was wearing some softer trousers.

“It’s been so long that you don’t know that I have a boyfriend.”

“Actually, I do too.”

“Well come on, we both now have to spill the beans. Let’s get you in first. Gregor is at a meeting with Rodrik at Star Barren Hills, he’ll be back soon. We can talk in the meantime.”

Gared took his coat off and hung it on a hook next to the door; he left his shoes next to the others, which were in an unorganised pile opposite the hooks. The two entered the main living room that was further up the hall. There was other smaller living rooms but the main one was the best.

It was bigger than the rest and had a more original Ironrath style than the other more modern living rooms. The walls were stone and wooden which made the room look dark but with the two large windows it had - looking over the trees – it let a lot of light in. There were two large sofas around a coffee table with a fireplace in front. The room was in a way spoiled by the large TV hanging over the fireplace attached to the wall but you couldn’t have a living room that grand and not have a TV, it is the modern times after all.

“You go first.” Gared said, eager to find out about Asher’s boyfriend.

“His name is Ranester Soldeven. It’s strange, he’s a descendant of a soldier that used to serve House Forrester in its peak, that ancestor was slayed by an arrow shot at him by a Whitehill. I don’t know what it is about him, he’s just so, spontaneous and lovely. He really cares and I haven’t had too many partners like that. And we both have fantastic beards.” Asher grinned; you know that famous Asher grin. No matter what alternative universe it is or what time it takes place in, Asher always needs his ‘fucking Asher grin’.

“How did you meet?”

“I was organising an event that is going to take place later this year with Star Barren Hills and Ranester was helping out, we got talking about how awful the ale was at a pub just along from the Star Barren Hills office and we easily got to know each other from there.”

“Ale can bring any two people together.”

“It seems like it really can. So, how about you, who’s the lucky lad?”

“His name is Jon Snow. You know him.”

“Aye, I do he seems like a nice lad. What’s he like as a boyfriend?”

“He’s really caring, a little cute at times and he’s just- amazing.”

“And how did you meet him?”

“We met at work and we worked in a team a few times. That’s how we got to know each other a little. People have been shipping us together at the office for a long time and it was only when I suggested we all go to a club that Jon and I actually talked about our feelings and that was that. We got together there and then.”

“I’m glad you’re happy, you deserve it.”

“So do you, you haven’t had it the best either.”

The two heard the front door unlock and then heard a multitude of voices come through the door and into the living room shortly after.

“Oh, hello Gared. You’re here to talk to Gregor aren’t you?” Elissa asked.

“Yes.”

“I’m sure he will get back in a little while.”

Talia was standing next to Elissa with Ryon and Ethan next to her. Elissa was wearing a blue cardigan over a white blouse. Talia was wearing a short flowery dress; the dress itself was light blue with the flowers being yellow and lilac. Ryon was wearing a light green jacket that had the Forrester sigil on it. Finally, Ethan was wearing a black buttoned jacket with brown shoulders.

Gared stood up, Ethan and Talia ran over to him, they both greeted him with The Tuttster handshake. Ryon did the same but in order to do so Gared had to crouch down.

“Gared it’s been a long time since you were last here! How are you?” Talia asked.

“I’m good, how are you?”

“Fantastic! We’ve just been shopping for bridesmaid dresses for Rodrik’s wedding!”

“Did you find anything you liked?”

“Yes! I’m so excited!”

“Haha, alright Talia, you might want to calm down.” Asher said.

“She’s not going to calm down Asher; she’s been like that all morning.” Ethan said.

“Gared doesn’t want to hear about your silly dress!” Ryon remarked.

“I was interested Ryon.”

“Ok…”

Elissa was the last to greet Gared properly; she walked up to him and gave him a hug. Elissa was always like a second mother to Gared. Since he lost his mother a little while after Jenna was born, Elissa quickly took the role and helped Gared’s father a lot.

“Are you sure you’re ok?”

“Yes, I’m ok.”

“I worry we aren’t doing enough for you since, your-”

“You and everyone in this household is doing enough, there isn’t much more you can do.”

“Ok, if you say so.”

“Where’s Mira?”

“She isn’t here at the moment; she’s staying with a friend, Sera.”

“That’s nice...” Gared knew that Mira wasn’t simply staying with Sera because they hadn’t seen each other. He knew she left just in case Rickard sent more people after her.

“Mother, when will father and Rodrik be back?” Ryon asked.

“I don’t know, Star Barren Hills always have meetings that last for hours.”

“Aw, I’m sick of them. Their office is grungy, ‘Highpoint’ they call it. As if it’s some stronghold, we will get our money back and we will break free of them.”

“I’m sure your show will earn you the money you need.” Gared said.

“It is. We just need more for Star Barren Hills to give up.” 

“Why do they want the house so badly Asher?” Ryon asked.

“Ludd, the owner, his family once had a house decades ago but it was destroyed by our Grandfather. He’s trying to get revenge; he hopes he can destroy our house too.”

“How do you know that?” Gared wondered.

“I have my contacts.”

“What, Gwyn?” Talia asked.

“Yes but she was very helpful, she warned me about what Ludd is planning.”

“If you want, I can give you some money. Then we can at least get Star Barren Hills off your back.” Gared said.

“We need 1,500,000 gold to get Star Barren Hills to leave us alone.”

“I can get you 200,000 easily.”

“How do you have so much money?”

“Bounty on people’s heads. We also get paid a lot for each mission.”

“Ah, ok.” Asher took a second to program that information; he still liked to think of Gared as being the innocent one. “…I already have 600,000 saved up.”

“But if we use your 600,000 you won’t have much money left.” Elissa said.

“It’s better than letting those damn Whitehills get a hold of Ironrath!”

Rodrik came into the room; Gregor shortly followed him. Rodrik was wearing a blue buttoned up t-shirt with small swirl patterns every ten or so centimetres. Gregor was wearing a denim jacket over a brown shirt.

“I have good news.” Gregor said. “Star Barren Hills have released us from the contract.”

“How?” Asher questioned.

“I got angry and roughed up Ludd a little along with some other Whitehills. He said he would stop blackmailing us.” Rodrik said.

“Blackmailing?” Gared wondered.

“You roughed up Ludd without me?” Asher said over Gared.

“That’s what you get for not coming.” Rodrik took a moment to contemplate on whether to tell Gared or not. “It’s truly not your-”

Gregor moved passed Rodrik, closer to Gared. “Ludd had some leverage over our family. Things that happened decades ago that ended up-”

“Father, we can’t trust Gared. Duncan doesn’t know of this, why should Gared? He could betray us.” Rodrik said as quietly as he could to Gregor but Gared still heard.

“You can trust me; I’m not going to tell anyone. I’ll keep all of your secrets, I see you as family and I’ll treat you as family.”

“I trust Gared; I know he wouldn’t do anything that would endanger the House or us. You should know that, he is going to be your best man after all.”

“I know but this is an important _family_ matter.”

“I will keep the matter a secret, I won’t tell a soul.”

“You better not or I’ll-”

“That’s enough Rodrik. Gared will keep this secret, I know he will.”

“Aye.” Gared said as he folded his arms but he let them drop quickly as he felt he didn’t need to cross them.

“As I was saying, the events ended up destroying the Whitehill House. Ludd found dairies and notes that he could use as evidence, he could have a big claim to our money. He wanted to own some of Ironrath or he would do anything in his power to destroy us, luckily Asher found out his real plans and so we arranged a meeting to confront him but of course things got out of hand.”

“It wasn’t our fault, well, it was but Ludd pushed me over the edge. He was asking for more control over the House.”

“Ranester was there Asher.” Gregor said.

“Oh?”

“He knocked out Gryff.”

“Even my boyfriend roughed up a Whitehill. Why wasn’t I there?”

“You didn’t come in case you got violent but it happened anyway.” Rodrik said.

“I know.”

“Enough about that boys, Gared is here to speak to Gregor, do you need some privacy?” Elissa said.

“Aye, Gared and I will go to one of the other living rooms.” Gregor said.

Gared and Gregor walked down several corridors, if they didn’t know the house so well they could easily get lost with the winding hallways each one looking almost the exact same as the other.

Eventually they made it to one door that happened to be a smaller, more modern living room. Inside was white and black, with some wood panelling (for that extra special modern effect). The sofas had low backs and looked pretty uncomfortable but at least they looked stylish with the main section of the sofa being white and the arms being black.

Gregor gestured for Gared to sit down. Gared sat on one sofa while Gregor sat on another sofa opposite to Gared.

Gregor picked up a bottle of wine from under the chair; he also brought up two glasses. He sat them down on a glass coffee table between the two sofas and poured the wine.

“If this was a different time, I would be the one pouring your wine.” Gared said.

“Possibly but I have the confidence in myself that I would always have you by my side as someone I not only trust but also respect.”

“That means a lot to me.”

“I trust you Gared. More than Duncan, more than Royland. Even though they are loyal trustworthy men, I wouldn’t be surprised if they were capable of betraying us.”

“You trust my uncle enough to tell him of The North Grove.”

“Yes, I often wonder if that was a mistake on my part. I know your uncle is a loyal man but sometimes I’m not so sure of his motives.”

“He’s a good man but I couldn’t say if he would betray you or not.”

“Anyway, we must get on to why I asked you here.”

“Why did you?”

“The North Grove. I know you know little about it but I need you to go there.”

“Why?”

“My children there, children I had before I married. Twins, Josera and Elsera. They requested I sent someone who could fight.”

“Your children protect it?”

“Yes.”

“And you’re not going to tell me what’s there, what the North Grove is?”

“No, if you’re going to know the answers to those questions it is best you find out yourself or you don’t know at all.”

“Why?”

“Because knowledge on this is dangerous and many have died to keep it a secret.”

“Why drag me into this at all?”

“I need someone who can fight and who I trust. I don’t know why they asked, but they wouldn’t have contacted me for nothing.”

“I presume you’ll need me to go straight away.”

“Yes. Here you’ll need this.” Gregor placed a map on the table, it was an old piece of paper and had its edges torn but other than that, it was in good condition. He got a pendant out and placed it on top.

“Gregor please don’t tell me this is a puzzle.”

“I’m joking with you.” He took another map out of his pocket and put it down on the table. This one was a more modern looking map with clear instructions and a well laid out key. “Centuries ago you would have had to use that map and pendant but I decided riddles are boring and time consuming and so I made a clear map that leads you to The North Grove. However to anyone else it looks like a normal map of no importance.”

“Clever, at least I don’t have to work out a puzzle.”

“You would have worked it out fine.”

“Well, I’m not _that_ bad at puzzles.”

“You best get going Gared, there’s an adventure waiting for you out there.”

“It’s more like a duty than an adventure.” Gared stood up and looked towards the door before turning his attention back to Gregor. “Is there anything I should know about Josera and Elsera?”

“Yes. Josera has got a temper, expect the unexpected from him. Elsera has people who follow her command be careful of that. I’ll tell them you’re coming, at least then they’ll know.”

“I’ll remember that. I’ll show myself out.”

“Good luck Gared, it’s a hard trek out there.”

“Thanks.”

Gared walked out of the room and proceeded to navigate through the hallways until he reached the front door after a couple of wrong turns.

As Gared was grabbing his coat and shoes, the living room door opened and Talia popped out.

“Gared…?”

“Yes Talia?”

“I know my father is making you do something potentially dangerous, so be safe.”

“I will Talia, its ok.”

Gared made his way back to his house. The journey took a couple of hours but in Gared’s mind there was no time to waste. He had to get into more suitable clothing – anything but the brown jumper he was wearing – and he had to equip his sheath and sword.

Once he got back to the house, he could see daylight was reaching its peak. He ran into the house and sprinted up the stairs into his bedroom. He pulled out his back-up Kevlar clothing and got changed in the blink of an eye.

He moved a couple of boxes around in his wardrobe before pulling out a long box with his sword and sheath in it. He attached the sheath to his waist and carefully placed his sword in. He sprinted back down the stairs in order to leave before anyone knew he was there.

Unfortunately for Gared when he opened the door he was greeted by Jon.

“Oh, are you going on a mission?” He wondered.

“No, I can’t tell you where I’m going but I can tell you I’m doing it for the Forresters.”

“You’re keeping secrets from me?”

“If I could tell you, I would but it isn’t my secret to tell. Not this time.”

Gared kissed Jon on the cheek; it was brief as Gared did it as he moved passed Jon.

“Look, I really have to go while I still have daylight. I’ll be gone for a couple of days.”

“Whatever you’re doing Gared, be careful.”

“I’ll make sure I don’t get a single scratch.”

“You better not.”

Gared left Jon standing awkwardly at the front door. Jon watched as Gared hopped into his car and drove away. He stood there for a second and evaluated what he could do discreetly, but that ended abruptly as the front door opened, Finn stood in the doorway.

“Gared left in a hurry… Why don’t you come in for a cuppa, at least then you didn’t come here for nothing.”

“Thanks Finn.”

“No problem.”

Roughly three hours had passed, Gared was in the middle of the countryside where nothing was located, the grass he saw around him had piles of snow in places, as he drove further a layer of snow covered the grass and it got little deeper as he continued. He was soon coming up to a point where his car could go no further; at that point, he would have to venture out into the forest with no one by his side.

Birds flew around the fields of the countryside; they ducked and dived around each other. Gared watched briefly as they flew around. Not the most interesting bird, they were only crows but he still enjoyed watching them dance in the sky.

Gared’s destination was fast approaching, the road transformed into a snow covered dirt path of sorts, luckily Gared’s car was suited to a bit of off road and therefore he wasn’t too worried. He had been this far north before because of his job but he had never been further. He parked his car at the side of the dirt ‘road’. Just in front of him the forest loomed, the snow reflected light back up, the forest looked magical but it was only a forest, nothing more.

He pulled the map out of his pocket and took a quick look before putting it away. He was like an explorer, going to a place that no sane person would dream of going. No one is sure whether these lands were safe or not but Gared was about to find out as he delved further and further into the forest, the trees became denser as he journeyed onwards. 

Every so often, he would check the map before placing it back in his pocket. He wondered what it would have been like if he had his friends with him, would it have made the journey difficult? Or would they have risked their lives for Gared? Who knows, Gared was on this path alone.

As the day was coming to a close Gared looked around for shelter, unfortunately the land around him was snow covered and he had nothing with him. In hindsight, Gared should have prepared a lot more but his determination to get to The North Grove before the day ended blinded him.

Gared looked to the trees; he walked up to one tree that had branches sticking out of it in all directions, all the way up. He jumped up to the first branch and proceeded to climb up like a goat that could climb walls. He continued to climb until he got to sturdier, thicker branches. He sat on one and looked up at the glorious sky. Gared could see the Northern lights; they paraded in the sky waving back and forth. He could see the Frostfangs surrounding a lower valley. He couldn’t see the valley as his field of view was blocked by tall trees.

Finally, the penny dropped. Gared took out his map and compared it to the valley below him. His eyes widened, he began to climb down the tree and once he was close enough to the ground he jumped off and began running. His run was full of excitement, he couldn’t wait to see if he had found The North Grove, the one myth that was forgotten and left to rot.

Gared stopped running as he noticed a small cave entrance that was covered in vines. But of course, it wasn’t as simple as that. An icy pond was spread out in front of him. Because Gared is clever and isn’t being chased by a bear, he walked around the side. He used the vines at the cave entrance to swing in as the ground around the entrance was all ice.

The cave was dark and dusty; rocks were crumbling off the sides and from the top. It had clearly gone through some rough times. It was a short bend before the cave opened up into a huge snowy paradise with orange skies and ironwood trees everywhere. Upon closer inspection, Gared saw a village with red banners.

Gared hurried to the village and when he eventually arrived, he saw an army of people. They were standing at lit torches that were stuck in the ground, some were holding bows and others were holding swords and spears. They were wearing fur clothing with no armour of any kind. All of them were aiming at him and it made him slightly scared, he frowned and slowly raised his hands.

Elsera approached and said gibberish that resulted in the people standing back and putting their weapons to their sides. Elsera was wearing also fur clothing, with a blue cotton scarf around her neck. Clearly, they used the materials of the land for clothing. Even using ironwood for decoration around the waist.

“You must be Gared. I’m Elsera, Gregor has told me a lot about you.” She offered Gared her hand for a good old-fashioned handshake. Gared accepted and smiled.

“Why did you need a fighter?”

“We didn’t.” Josera said as he approached Gared from behind. “We wanted to see who Gregor trusted with this secret.” Josera was wearing fur clothing similar to everyone else but he had added fur on the shoulders with an ironwood plaque on his chest and he was wearing a jaw around his neck.

“Do you know what this place is?” Elsera questioned.

“No. Gregor said it was best if I found out on my own or don’t find out at all.”

“Hm. He’s protecting you.” Josera inspected Gared. “You’re a little scrawny.”

“My size and build does not factor into my ability to strike someone down.”

“I like him; he talks like a real man.”

“Josera, you’re not hitting on him are you?”

“Maybe a little, look at him. Who wouldn’t find that face attractive?”

“Me.” Elsera said.

“I’m right here…”

“Josera, I think he’s uncomfortable.”

“He’s acting like a child.”

“I’m not here to listen to you hit on me or call me out for acting like a child.”

“Fine. I want to see you fight.” Josera said.

“How can I show you?”

“We have some dummies you could practice on.”

The three of them walked over to the dummies, four of them were set in a row. Josera gestured for Gared to show off his totally mad skills. So off he went; he slowly took his brand new sword out of its sheath and held it with both hands, he slouched slightly and took a swing at the dummy.

The sword gracefully pushed its way through the air towards the dummies head, Gared had put so much force into the swing that the head came clean off and landed at his feet.

Josera looked at Gared with quite a smile on his face, he was impressed by Gared. Still using old techniques with such perfection, it was rare.

Gared stood up straight and slotted his sword back in its sheath. “That hardly shows my skills.”

“It shows you know how to balance a swing. No, you can fight. I believe you now.” Josera said.

“How did you find this place? Did Gregor give you a map?” Elsera asked.

“Yes, he did.” Gared pulled the map out of his pocket and handed it to Elsera.

“Josera, he’s improved the design. Someone who has no knowledge would never be able to tell what this is really for.”

“At last, it even has the clues in the key.”

“I wouldn’t have made it here without those clues.” Gared said.

“Do you want answers?” Elsera wondered.

Gared took a while to reply, his eyes scanned the place, the people, the sky and the village. He wanted to know the truth but like Gregor said, the truth is dangerous. “No. Maybe one day but not now.”

“You might as well spent the night here; you wouldn’t really want to go back out there at this time.”

“I’m too tired to walk, never might going back out there.”

“I’ll show you to a hut.” Josera said.

Gared’s hut for the night was small; it was just big enough for a bed made out of fur to fit in it. Gared lay down on the fur bed to test it out and surprisingly it wasn’t half-bad, for something that only had a small thickness, it was comfortable.

“You’re a crow.” Josera said.

Gared sat up and looked at the badge of feathers on his arm. “Aye.”

“You’re not just a good fighter, you’re trained to kill. Not many people trust crows, how can I trust you?”

“You asked Gregor for a fighter, I’m someone who he trusts more than anyone else. My job shouldn’t factor into that.”

“Gregor isn’t always a good judge of character.”

“You don’t seem to be either.”

“Don’t test me.”

“I’m not, but little trust goes both ways.”

“Hm. Are you willing to kill to save your life?”

“Who wouldn’t?”

“Are you willing to kill to protect the people you love?”

Gared looked down for a second with innocent eyes; he slowly raised his head to look at Josera with eyes of someone who would do anything. “Aye.”

“Are you willing to kill someone if a friend asks you to?”

“Yes.”

“I see… You not only have the skills but you have the mind for killing.”

“I know. I’m not proud of it but it has to be done.”

“That’s scary talk from a little guy like you.”

“I might be little but I’m more agile because of it.”

“Agile in what sense?”

“My fighting can sometimes look like a dance routine. Spins, hops, jumps and twists.”

“I could see you as a dancer, with that body.”

“Can you please stop?”

“Sorry.”

“It must get lonely out here, I get it. Those soldiers aren’t normal, I’ve noticed that. You only have your sister, right?”

“How did you know?”

“It’s not difficult to see that they aren’t acting the way they should.”

“Blood magic. Elsera controls them to protect The North Grove but it’s dangerous.”

“How so?”

“She becomes weaker every time she uses it. The only way to make her stronger is to perform a ritual in which you need a beating heart.”

Gared took a moment to process that information, it was madness to him. “Where does she get hearts from?”

“Before it was easier, she could get her warriors to do it but now she’s too weak.”

Josera looked straight into Gared’s eyes. “You aren’t saying that, I have to, are you?”

“It might come to that.”

“Bloody hell.”

“I’m not saying you will but if you’re loyal to the Forresters in any way then we might have to ask you one day.”

Gared shook his head and looked down at his sword, he wondered if he could do such a thing.

“I wouldn’t do it.”

“You’d be surprised what people do for loyalty, honour and respect. I don’t doubt your ability to do it.”

“I have some morals.”

“A man like you only cares about one thing, loved ones.”

“You aren’t wrong, but there’s more to it than that.”

“Hm. I’ll let you sleep; you must have had a long day.”

“No kidding.”

Gared lay back on the fur; he put his hand behind his head to make himself more comfortable. His eyes took control of him and softly allowed him to go to sleep.

But the dreams he was greeted with were hardly nice, they were more scrambled up memories than anything else. A memory of a time when his mother and father were alive with Jenna as a newborn baby.

“Father, can I see Jenna yet?”

“Not yet son. Jenna is still feeding.”

The farmhouse was all dark wood; Gared and his father were standing outside a door to the bedroom in which Jenna and Gared’s mother were. Gared was so excited to see his sister, there was a ten-year age gap and he knew he would do anything to protect his sister.

“I can’t wait to see her.”

Gared’s face was so excited but upon looking back at his father, blood started to pour out of his mouth, with cuts forming on his cheeks.

Gared fell back on the ground and watched as his father became more and more bloody.

Gared screamed and soon enough his body woke him up; he jolted upright and looked around in a panic. For a few seconds it felt like the dream was real, but Gared managed to come to his senses allowing his mind to become clear and alert. He pulled a folded picture out his pocket and held it close to his chest. The picture was the only picture he had with his whole family alive, they were sitting on the end of his Mother’s bed with Jenna in his arms and his father and mother cuddling each other. His eyes watered up, a single tear fell from his right eye and rolled down his cheek like a child sliding down a slide.

Josera popped his head around the door. “Are you ok?”

Gared looked up at Josera; he wiped the tears away and shoved the picture back in his pocket. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You screamed the place down. Bad dream?”

“I had a nightmare, that’s all.”

“Something that causes you pain, no doubt.”

“It haunts me every day.”

“I can see you’re not comfortable talking about it.”

“I’m comfortable with telling people what happened. I’m not comfortable with telling them the details or how it affects me.”

“What is it?”

“My father and sister were murdered around seven months ago. I found them on that day. Ever since I’ve been having nightmares where my memories of them turn into the way I found them.”

“I’m so sorry; I couldn’t imagine what that was like for you.”

“It was horrific.”

“Let’s get your mind off it; we have to make sure we can contact you.” Josera threw a piece of paper at Gared. “We’ll call you if and when we need you.”

Gared picked up the paper and put it in his pocket. He smiled at Josera before putting his sheath back on.

“If you ever feel like coming here, we’ll happily welcome you back.”

“Thank you Josera.”

“We need you more than you think; don’t forget you have a role to play here now.”

“And that role would be cutting out hearts?”

“Not entirely.”

“Ha, alright.”

Gared exited the hut and guided his eyes to the cave, which he could barely see because of the trees.

“Goodbye Gared.” Elsera said as she appeared next to Josera.

“Try to not get killed.” Josera remarked.

“I won’t.” Gared soon disappeared amongst the trees; he traversed back through the cave and stuck to the sides of the icy pond to avoid falling in.

By the time he had eventually found his way out of the forest it was approaching midday, he got in his car and was off back home in a matter of seconds. He wished he could tell Jon, Cotter and Finn about what he found at the North Grove, that it exists and isn’t some fairy-tale but alas this was a secret that Gared couldn’t speak about.

On Gared's journey back he stopped by a viewpoint. It had a small car park but it looked over the vast countryside. If you went at the right time, you could watch the sunrise. Gared called Gregor while looking at the beautiful scenery.

"They didn't need a fighter Gregor. They wanted to see who you trust."

"That was clever of them. Do they trust you?"

"Yes. They said I could come back at any time. I have a duty there now."

"What is your duty?"

"To help Elsera when she becomes too weak."

"Ah, and will you? It is something I wouldn't ask anyone to do."

"I don't know. I think I would but only in order to protect The North Grove."

"The North Grove must never be lost."

"Aye. I better get going, see you soon."

"Goodbye."

Gared hung up and got back into his car, he gazed at the scenery in awe before he drove off towards home.


	5. Gradual Coping

It wasn’t long before he made it back, by that I mean it took four hours but nevertheless Gared was happy to be home. After what he found out about The North Grove and his duty there, he wasn’t too eager to return anytime soon.

The day was fresh and so was the air, but it was not nearly warm. It was freezing, well when I say freezing I mean what a human would say, it wasn’t truly _that_ cold.

Gared jumped out of the car and the slam of the door summoned Finn.

“And for his next trick, Gared will disappear with his friends knowing where he’s going.”

“No doubt that trick will be going to the shop, right?”

“We’re running out of milk, so maybe.”

“Do you want me to get milk now?”

“No, you’re coming inside to join a game we’re playing.”

“And what game would that be?”

“Truth or Dare.”

“That game only causes arguments.”

“Arguments that last two seconds. Come on Gared, it’ll be fun.”

“If you insist.”

“I do insist.”

Gared got himself changed into comfortable clothing that consisted of a maroon hoodie with a broken zip and a t-shirt underneath with homemade pattern on it saying ‘Bacon from Pig’.

Cotter, Finn and Gared were sat on the living room floor, lying back on the sofas behind them.

“Cotter it’s your turn to ask Gared.” Finn said.

“Gared, Truth or Dare?”

“Let’s go for, a truth.”

“Have you ever masturbated?”

“Oh how I do love Truth or Dare. No Cotter I haven’t, I’m not sad like you.”

“Cotter you’re going to need some ice for that burn, nice one Gared.” Finn threw his arm up and Gared went in for the high-five, their hands clapped perfectly, it was rare for a high-five to be that fabulous.

“How did that so horribly back fire onto me?”

“What can I say? That’s Truth or Dare for you.” Gared replied. “That means, it’s my turn to ask you Finn.”

“Yes it is.”

“Truth or Dare…?”

“I’ll go for a Dare.”

“I dare you to… kiss Cotter on the hand like he was a fair maiden.”

“Yes sir.” Finn shuffled over to Cotter and took his hand. Cotter was a little creeped out; he didn’t expect Finn to actually accept the dare. Finn puckered up those lips and lightly pecked Cotter’s hand. He pushed himself back to his original spot. “Your hand does not have a nice aftertaste.”

“Why would it?”

“I think that’s code for, that’s his wanking hand.” Gared alleged.

“That’s brutal Gared.” Finn said. “Now it’s my turn to ask Cotter. Truth or Dare.”

“I’ll go for a truth.”

“Is that your wanking hand?”

“Aw fuck off Finn.”

“Come on Cotter, this is all part of the game.”

“No it isn’t”

“At least we know that’s your wanking hand now. Don’t go near it Finn.” Gared commented.

“It’s too late, I already kissed it.”

“Oh shit, that’s- that’s not nice.”

“Let’s move on…” Finn said.

The Dares and Truths varied massively, ranging from Dares to lick the wall to embarrassing Truths that anyone would be ashamed of. The game could have gone on for hours like Monopoly, once they started playing they lost total track of time but unfortunately the infamous doorbell stopped the game in its tracks.

“I swear, that doorbell isn’t going to make it at this rate.” Finn said.

“I’ll go see who it is.” Gared volunteered as tribute, it was his turn anyway but it isn’t like they have an order, or do they?

Gared opened the door and expected some big surprise or shock but the person who stood at the door was Sylvi.

“I forgot my keys…”

“I’m glad it’s only you.”

“Why?”

“Because every time the doorbell rings it’s like a plot point in a show.”

“Not every time.”

“Alright, _most_ of the time.”

Cotter appeared in the hallway, he was swinging keys around his finger. He looked towards Sylvi and shook his head. “Do you know where you left these?”

“No, where?”

“In the fridge.”

“The fridge…? Oh, I must have put them in there when I was getting the orange juice.”

“Aren’t you the clever one?”

“Clearly.”

After that incident the day came to a close fairly quickly, by the time they had joked about their game of Truth or Dare they were already getting ready for bed.

Gared climbed into bed, he looked across the room at a picture of him and the Forresters. That day was one in which Gared went with the Forresters to the woods. Elissa and Gregor spent most of the day sitting at a park bench while they allowed their children and Gared to run off and explore the woods. That was now seven years ago, before Ryon was on the scene. But Gared remembered that day like it was yesterday, treasuring it, as it was his first real experience of adventuring the land.

His trip down memory lane was interrupted by the ringing of his phone, he picked it up and saw that Jon was calling, he immediately answered the call.

 “Hey, I know it’s late but I was worrying about you.”

“There’s no need to worry. I’m back home now and, you’ll be glad to know I didn’t get a single scratch.”

“Oh thank the gods. Since we’re on this call now, how about we meet up for lunch tomorrow?”

“Ok, where? And what time specifically?”

“That rustic pub in town, what’s its name? I can’t remember.”

“The King’s Poison? I’ve wanted to go to that place for a while; I hear it has good stew.”

“Yes, that’s the place. Shall we met at one?”

“One it is.”

“I’ll see you then. Love you.”

“Love you too. Goodnight.”

“Night.”

Gared ended the call and placed his phone back on the bedside table. He let his mind wander through recent memories, but quickly they became tainted, full of violence and anger. He closed his eyes in a painful fashion and tried to think of other things before his mind would go back to the memories that he wanted to forget but could never let something like that leave. His family. On that day.

Yet even when he wanted to reject thinking about it, he did anyway. In great detail, like all the other times. His father cut open with his guts in the mud, his sister was sliced with a rake stabbed in her back, left to rot there by a cruel spineless man. Deep down he knew that he had to forget, Britt was dead, his family were buried and the farm was sold off. But grief doesn’t go away quickly or quietly, it had only been seven months and that was barely any time to grieve and cope better.

Really, he should get help. Talk to someone but what does talking do? All it does is repeat what happened over and over. It only brings up feelings you don’t want to feel and memories you would rather see burn than remember. All he should really do is open up to his friends, let them know how he feels, the details of what happened to his family therefore they could lift Gared’s spirits when his memories want to hinder him.     

The next morning was another day, slowly the whole house woke up but by that point Gared had already made a breakfast for them all. The early bird catches the worm, right? Well this early bird caught a cooked up breakfast, or less caught and more made.

Gared shouted up the stairs to get everyone’s attention about the wonderful breakfast he had made. “HEY! GET UP, TIME FOR BREAKFAST.”

Cotter stumbled out of his room and looked over the banister. “You made breakfast and didn’t burn the house down?”

“Aye, now get your arse down here to eat it.”

Cotter turned his head to the hallway. “Hey, Finn. Gared cooked something and didn’t start a fire.”

Finn walked up next to Cotter. “What did you make?”

“Bacon, eggs, sausages-”

Finn came to life and ran all the way down the stairs to the kitchen. Cotter shortly followed while Sylvi sauntered down the stairs minutes later when Gared and the crew were eating their breakfast.

She ambled into the kitchen like the living dead.

“Oh look, she’s alive!” Cotter said.

“Shut up Cotter, I’m a teenager sleeping is my job.”

“You better get what’s left and eat before its cold.” Gared said.

“And you made this without starting a fire?”

“That happened once and it was only because there was roll on the hob.”

“You still started a fire.” Cotter said.

“Nobody died, it isn’t a big deal.”

“My faith in your ability to cook died.”

“And what do you think now?”

“You can cook, I’ll give you that.”

“I feel honoured that my breakfast changed your opinion.”

Cotter chuckled; he turned his attention to Sylvi who was wolfing the breakfast down. “Sylvi, it’s almost eight. Aren’t you supposed to be at your friend’s house by nine?”

“I’ll eat this and then I’ll be gone, ok?”

“Your bus gets here in ten minutes; if you miss it you’ll be late for your friend.”

“I’m going, I’m going!”

“Have a good day snowball.” Finn said.

“Shut your mouth Finn.”

“I was only being slightly offensive.”

“Uh huh.” Sylvi strolled out of the kitchen and slammed the door; the three soon heard the front door slam signalling that Sylvi was gone.

Gared took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he prepared his mind for the memories that he was about to dig up.

“I haven’t exactly told you two the truth about my family’s murder or how it’s been affecting me. You see…” Gared closed his eyes and faced away from Finn and Cotter. They looked at each other and nodded.

“Take your time Gared. Finn and I have noticed the pain in your eyes when you talk about your family. We expected you to say something but you never did.”

“We know you have been struggling Gared but we never knew how to ask you how you were truly feeling.”

“So take your time.”

Gared smiled, he opened his eyes and looked back at Cotter and Finn.

“Thank you. I think I’m ready… On that day, I found my father first. He had blood coming out of his mouth, it stained his beard. He had cuts on his cheeks seeping with blood; his stomach was sliced open, his intestines were in the mud…” Gared began to cry as he thought about his sister, tears ran down his face. “Jenna, she was, sliced everywhere. Her arms, her face, I could see her blood all over the mud, I could see her flesh. She was lying face first on the ground like she was nothing; a rake was in her back! I- Since that day, every so often I get nightmares. They start out as my memories of my father or sister; it ends with them turning into the way I found them.” 

Cotter put his hand on Gared’s shoulder and gave him a look a sympathy while Finn went over to hug Gared. Gared accepted the hug and Cotter came over to make it a group hug.

“Damn Gared, don’t you want to see a therapist?” Finn wondered.

“No, all I need is support from you guys. I don’t want to talk about it unless I have to.”

“Then it is support we will give you.” Cotter said.

The three separated from the hug.

“Does Jon know how you feel?” Finn asked.

“I haven’t told him yet.”

“Then you get to it, you should tell him what you told us.”

“I’m meeting him for lunch, I’ll tell him then.”

“Good.”

Time flew like pterodactyl, it was already one o’clock before anyone had time to realise it.

Jon was waiting outside of The King’s Poison; it was on the corner of a street. It had a red and gold colour scheme on the outside and a purple and red colour scheme inside. He was there on the dot but Gared was nowhere to be seen that was until he walked around the corner.

“Gared, it’s nice to see you were telling the truth about not getting a scratch.”

“Not a single one, just like I said.”

“Great, come on. Let’s get a table.”

Gared and Jon were taken to a table that was by a window, looking out onto the street of busy people with complicated lives.

“I need to tell you something, about what happened to my family.”

“Go on…”

“They-”

“Can I get you any drinks?” The waiter interrupted.

Gared and Jon turned to face the waiter swiftly. Jon looked at Gared and then looked back at the waiter. “Two ales please.”

“Right you are, I’ll go get them for you.”

“I thought you would need some alcohol. Seems like this isn’t going to be easy for you.”

“No, it isn’t.”

Jon put his hand halfway across the table and offered it as comfort, Gared placed his hand in Jon’s and smiled at him.

“Ever since my family was murdered, I get nightmares at least four times a week. The nightmares start out as memories, innocent memories. Then my father or sister turns into the way I found them. The way I found them is almost unspeakable; my father was cut open, his guts were in the mud, his face covered in blood. My sister was sliced all over her body; she was lying in the mud with a rake in her back.”

“Oh Gared… I’m so sorry.”

“All I need is support; if I’m acting up I might need comfort. It plagues my thoughts too.”

“If you ever need me at any moment, call me straight away. I’ll be at your door in seconds.”

“Thank you Jon.”

“Here are your drinks.” The waiter said as they put the drinks down. “Are you ready to order?”

“I’ll have the stew.” Gared said.

“I’ll have the stew as well.”

“Ok, so that’s two stews. I’ll just take your menus.” The waiter took the menus and walked off.

“There’s this new show starting called ‘Getting Piggy With It.’”

“What’s it about?”

“A posh Prime Mister that has to deal with the press getting on his back about his uni years. It seems like a funny comedy.”

“If it’s as good as the title then I’ll watch it.”

“It starts tomorrow.”

“Can you believe it’s already New Year’s Eve tomorrow?”

“It doesn’t feel like it’s been a year. It feels like it’s been five minutes.”

“This year will be one I’ll try to forget and remember.”

“Forget the first half, remember the last bit?”

“Aye. Thank the gods that the shippers brought us together.”

“It’s amazing that shippers had an influence over us.”

“They were right, we are perfect together.”

“I’m glad we have finally come to that conclusion.”

After the meal Jon and Gared walked around town - with their arms linked – window-shopping. They had the money to go in and buy the items they wanted but instead they admired it and moved on. After what Gared told him, Jon wanted nothing more than for Gared to be ok, for him to go to sleep not fearing the dreams his mind will concoct but looking forward to his dreams.

They walked past a painting shop; Gared stopped at the window and looked at the display. He pointed at one painting.

“It’s a turtle; I always wanted a turtle painting because my name sounds like turtle.”

The painting perfectly captured the sea around the turtle; the turtle itself was green with shades of blue on the shell.

“Can you see how much it is?”

“Ooo, it’s only 20 gold.”

“I’ll pay for it if you want.”

“No, no. I’ll pay for it.”

Gared walked into the shop and queried about the painting. The shop staff walked over to the stand and took it off, they took the painting to the checkout and Gared gave them a bag of gold. They shifted it into a large bag and handed it over to Gared.

Gared returned to Jon outside and smiled. “I never thought I would get a turtle painting.”

“Now you have.”

“I can’t wait to put it up in my room.”

“It will make it look, fabulous.”

The two of them eventually left to go home. When Gared got back, he was stopped before he had a chance to get in.

“Gared! We have collected the best and funniest comedy shows we could find. We thought if you ever feel down after a nightmare you can watch the shows with us to get your mind of it.” Finn said with so much enthusiasm.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, what have you got there?” Finn pointed towards the huge bag.

“A painting, of a turtle.”

“Because Tuttle sounds like turtle?”

“Exactly! I’m going to put it up in my room.”

“Do you need help with putting it up?”

“Yes if you don’t mind.”

“I’ll go get the hammer and nails.”

Gared took the painting up to his room and Finn came up soon after. He took a nail out of the box; he held it in one hand while he held the hammer in the other.

“Where do you want it?”

“Above my bed.”

Finn took the nail up to a point on the wall. “Here?”

“Yes, there.”

Finn hammered in the nail; he got another out of the box and hammered it in at the other side. Gared picked up the painting and carefully placed it on the nails. It rested on the wall nicely, just above Gared’s bed. It added a calming effect to the room.

“That is an amazing painting.” Finn said.

“I could look at it all day.”

“You can if you want but that would be boring.”

“It wouldn’t be too boring.”

“Uh huh, are you sure about that?”

“No.”

“Right. We should go to the shop; we need milk and champagne for New Year’s Eve tomorrow.”

“Ok, let’s go.”

The shop trip was a quick in and out job. Grab the milk, get the champagne and collect up some snacks. Once they got back the night had taken over the sky and the squad’s eyes. They were all asleep before ten if you could believe it.

The next day was going to be great in the crew’s minds. First, they would watch comedy shows all morning until the afternoon when Jon would come over. Then they would watch ‘Getting Piggy With It’. Next, they would get the snacks in the oven ready for dinner and the next set of shows before it would be the countdown for the New Year.

The squad was sitting around the TV, with champagne for the adults and a bottle of pop for Sylvi. It was late, approaching midnight and they were watching the program counting down to New Year. They waited with intent.

“Guys, this is it. The last stretch of this year.” Cotter said.

“It’s been a year and half, I’ll tell you that.” Gared said.

“You’re right about that Gared.” Sylvi commented.

“Look, its two minutes to twelve.” Finn got excited for the fireworks.

“One minute to twelve now Finn.” Jon said.

The seconds counted down before it was:

“10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0…!” The crew said in time with the TV.

“Happy New Year!” Everyone said at once.

They all clinked their glasses together and eagerly watched the fireworks on the TV.

The magic of the evening died quickly as sleep was the next objective on the To Do list. But at the end of the day, it was a new year and a new day.

Gared woke up to Jon staring at him. “Jon, that is making me uncomfortable.”

“Sorry, I forgot I was looking at you.”

Gared turned to Jon and smiled at him. “Now we know, if you stare at me I will wake up.”

“Noted. Hey, did you have any nightmares.”

“No, I actually had a dream where I ate a cake that Cotter gave me and I wondered where the red meat was.”

“That is one strange dream but at least you didn’t have a nightmare.”

Gared cuddled into Jon. “I love you.”

“I love you too."

* * *

**One week later**

* * *

Gared was sitting in the living room with Cotter and Finn. They were watching the last set of comedy shows they had saved up.

“So, Gared. When was the last time you had a nightmare?” Finn asked.

“Over a week ago.”

“Does that mean they have stopped?”

“I think so; all of my dreams have been happy and light. I haven’t had dreams like that in a long time. I would say, they have stopped.”

“I hope we had a part to play in that.” Cotter remarked.

“You did, your idea with the comedy shows was great. Of course I’m still grieving but I am finally coping with what happened.”

“Good, I’m glad.” Finn said.

“Can we continue with this comedy thing though? It’s fun.” Cotter wondered.

“Sure, there’s no reason to stop now.”

“Cotter, don’t let your dreams be dreams. Yesterday you said tomorrow. So, just do it!”

“Finn, where did that come from?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. Probably another universe.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”


	6. A Better Time

**Two months later**

It was the day of Rodrik’s wedding. The day everyone was excited about. It wasn’t a big wedding, only family and friends were invited but even then there was still around forty people attending.

Rodrik, Asher, Gared and Jon along with Rodrik’s other friends woke up after a long stag night. There was a lot of mess in the room they were all in. You see for Rodrik’s stag night he decided that he would stay at home in one of the rooms that had consoles in it. A lot of beer was drank that night.

Most of Rodrik’s friends had to pop off home to get ready for the wedding while Rodrik had asked Gared and Jon to bring their suits with them in order to stay with him while he got ready himself.

“I can’t believe this day is finally here.” Rodrik said as he threw some cans of beer into a bin in the corner of the room.

“But it is and we need to make sure you’re spick and span.” Gared said.

“I’m not letting you out of here until you’re looking your finest.” Asher said.

The four of them walked to Rodrik’s room. He sat at a desk with a mirror on it; it had Rodrik’s hair styling equipment on it.

“We need to get my hair into shape.”

“I know, how about this.” Jon took two bits of hair and joined them at the back. It made Rodrik’s hair look neat and gave a different look to it.

“I like it but what should we tie it with?”

Gared looked around the room and found a bit of blue ribbon in the corner, he dusted it off and tied the two bits of hair together with it.

“There, do you think that looks right?”

“Aye, it looks perfect.”

“It looks weird. I don’t know I just didn’t think my bro could have a good hairstyle.” Asher commented.

“What are you saying about my normal hairstyle Asher?”

“I’m saying, it isn’t a style.”

“And what would you know about hair?”

Asher brushed his fingers through his hair. “A lot actually. This styling power doesn’t come from nowhere.”

“Uh huh.”

The four of them got changed into their suits. Rodrik’s was grey with a hint of blue to it, he wore a black bowtie and the flower of Elaena’s choice was white, it perfectly matched with the suit. Asher’s was extremely light grey, it was getting close to white and he wore a purple tie and had a flower to slot in. Gared’s suit was black; he wore a white slivery tie and had a flower too. Jon didn’t have a flower but his suit was dark grey and he wore a maroon tie.

Gared was going over how to ‘lose’ the rings in his head; he had the paper rings, all he had to do was act like he never did before.

“Rodrik, we should get going. It’s nearing twelve.” Gared said.

“A groom must always be early Rodrik, it’s the rules.” Jon said.

Asher came up from behind Rodrik and put his hand on his shoulder. “Come on brother, say goodbye to your freedom.”

“Goodbye freedom.”

“Are we ready to go?” Gared wondered.

“Yes, we’re ready.” Rodrik replied.

The three of them walked down the path and out of the gate to Gared’s car, Rodrik didn’t want to have a grand entrance because he was going so early. But Gared’s car would fit the bill; it was black and shiny and had a nice body.

They all got strapped in, Rodrik was in the passenger seat and Asher and Jon were in the back.

“Before this, I had never been in a BMW.” Rodrik stated.

“They’re nice cars, fast too.”

“It has a nice feel to it.”

It didn’t take long before they were at the venue. It was another stately home but it had grander halls. The hall Elaena and Rodrik were to get married in had pillars all along it, which can be specifically decorated for the wedding. This stately home had been turned into a place where weddings take place; it was no longer a home, just a wedding venue. The way it had been decorated for the wedding was exquisite. White flowers were situated by the pillars as well as being attached to the wedding arch. There were a couple of bouquets that were an exception next to the wedding arch, one bouquet was a dark purple which looked blue the other was dark red to symbolise the colours of Rodrik and Elaena.

Rodrik sat on the seats at the top, Asher sat next to him while Gared and Jon stood outside waiting for the other guests. Before they even had a chance to talk, about five cars pulled up. A lot of family and friends poured out of them, Gared and Jon directed them to the hall and they waited for the limo to come along with Elaena and her bridesmaids in it.  

Asher came up behind the two and put one arm over Gared’s shoulder and his other arm over Jon’s shoulder.

“Elaena should be here soon shouldn’t she?” Asher asked.

“Yes, it’s coming up to the time when the ceremony starts.” Gared said.

“Well Rodrik can’t see her until she’s walking up the alley; you know bad luck and all that.”

“Is that it, in the distance?” Jon pointed to a car in the distance.

“I think it is.” Asher said.

“She’s only a minute late now.”

The car swung around to the entrance and the driver got out to open the door. Elaena carefully got out; her bridesmaids all came rushing out the other doors to make sure Elaena’s dress was ok. The dress itself was a sparkling white, it had lace around her chest merging into the silky material of the dress which puffed out as it reached the floor, it had many layers to it all criss-crossing over the other layer. Her bouquet of flowers was mostly the same dark red and purple/blue flowers that were next to the arch but it had some white flowers amongst it.

Gared, Jon and Asher all receded back into the hall and sat at the front where spaces had been kept for them.

Elaena held onto her father as she walked up that alley with her bridesmaids walking behind her. Her beauty captivated the whole room; it was a sight to see. The bridesmaids all parted off to sit down while Elaena walked right up to the top, her father smiled at her; he sat down while she continued up to Rodrik.

“You’re stunning.”

“You don’t look to bad yourself.”

The ceremony went on a good while and I mean a good while until it came up to the part they needed the rings. It took a really long time you know, we’re talking twenty minutes here.

“Gared, we need the rings.” Rodrik said.

Gared jumped up and shoved his hand in his trouser pocket.

“Oh no. I swear I put them in here.”

“Gared…” Rodrik whispered under his breath.

“I prepared for this. I have paper rings!” Gared held up a paper ring and Rodrik did not look happy.

“Are you having me on?”

“Of course I’m having you on!” Gared pulled the rings out of his suit pocket and handed them to Rodrik.

Rodrik chuckled. “I thought you actually lost them there.”

“I’ve been planning this stunt for months Rodrik, no way was I going to let it slide.”

Gared sat back down and the rest of the ceremony continued, which was about five more minutes before they got to:

“You may kiss the bride.”

Rodrik leant in for the kiss and you could see the joy in their movements the whole hall started clapping. Next door the party was waiting, a whole room of the house dedicated to those sick beats, equipped with a dance floor, a bar and lots of tables.

But before they could get down to the dances or anything like that, it was time for the meal, which in turn means it was time for the speeches. The part Gared didn’t really have a plan for.

First, it was Elaena’s father’s speech; he tapped a glass to get everyone’s attention. “It feels weird being here after all the delays but we are and what a couple. My little girl and her childhood sweetheart. I’m happy that they have stayed together all these years and I wish for them to have many happy and healthy years together.” He sat down and looked to Rodrik for his speech.

“Like Errol said, it feels weird being here but we are and I couldn’t be happier. I finally married the girl of my dreams. I thank you all for making it here today, I know it was a long journey out here but I would say there isn’t a better place to get married. Elaena, I love you and I hope this is the day you wanted.” Rodrik sat down and he waited for the brutally embarrassing speech from Gared.

Gared stood up and got ready for a speech that was going to mean nothing to anyone.

“Now, I know the best man’s speech is supposed to be filled with embarrassing stories but truth be told most of Rodrik’s embarrassing adult life was when I was only a young teenager but that doesn’t mean I don’t have some embarrassing stories. I was invited to one of Rodrik’s parties once, yes, he invited a fifteen year old to a drunken party. Rodrik became so wasted that he passed out, so the mature twenty year olds and me the fifteen year old drew all over him and left him on the toilet. Elegant I know, the next morning no one could remember where Rodrik was but me. We went to check if he was ok and he had sunk into the toilet. It was hilarious but it took a lot of effort to get him out. Now Rodrik is nothing like that young twenty year old, he is the person we all knew he would end up being and more. Determined, loving, has a good sense of humour and smart. Elaena, you’ve picked a good one there. To Rodrik and Elaena!”

The whole hall raised up their glasses and repeated “To Rodrik and Elaena.”

Gared sat down and smiled at Rodrik. “You had to pick that story didn’t you?”

“Aye, there was no better.”

“Improvising?”

“Yes, you know me too well.”  

The plates were cleaned up and some tables were moved out of the way for more space on the dance floor. The lights were turned off, the blinds were closed and the disco lights came on. First up the bride and groom’s dance. It was a gentle smooth piece of music perfect for them to dance around the floor while everyone watched but that was over and done quickly. The real beats came on and the dance floor was full of drunk guests.

Gared was at the bar waiting for the bartender to bring over his drinks when Arthur appeared next to him.

"I wanted to thank you again."

"For-"

"Yes, you helped me a lot and I couldn't have done it without your skill. If I ever need your assistance again, can I rely on you?"

"Aye as long as the pay-out is good."

"Certainly. Keep doing what you're doing, you're good at it."

Arthur walked off and Gared's drinks arrived. He grabbed them and took them over to a corner where Jon and Asher were sitting.

Elaena moved off to the side and called for the throwing back of the bouquet. Only three girls collected around, she looked across the room and gestured for Gared and Asher to come over.

They looked at her as if she had just killed someone.

“Why does she want us to go over there?” Asher pondered.

“I don’t know, let’s find out.” Gared said.

Jon stayed in the corner; Rodrik approached him as soon as Gared and Asher walked off.

“I see you’ve tamed Gared.”

“Tamed?”

“Before you came into his life and after his family died, he was angry all of the time, violent whenever we tried to talk about it. He hasn’t been like that since he started seeing you.”

“I didn’t realise I had made him calmer.”

“He really loves you, I can tell by the way he looks at you but you, you seem to be holding something back you want to tell him.”

“You know my family.”

“Well enough.”

“They don’t accept my relationship with him.”

“Why not?”

Jon clenched his jaw. “Because their homophobic bastards. I’ve tried to tell them where my heart lies but… it’s no use.”

Rodrik nodded, with a certain understanding. “Tell him; get it off your chest.”

“You’re right, better to tell him than not.”

Elaena was talking to Gared and Asher while the three girls were getting impatient as all hell.

“You want us to join in with the girls?” Asher questioned. “Wouldn’t that be breaking tradition?”

“It’s about time to break tradition.”

“It seems too abnormal.” Gared said.

“I have three girls, get in that crowd now and catch some flowers.”

“Who knew she could be so demanding.” Asher said to Gared.

“Now!”

Gared and Asher nodded and shuffled over to the crowd like told off children.

“3, 2, 1, 0!” Elaena launched the flowers into the air; they flew over her head, which caused them to lose a flower or two, the flowers reached their highest point and came back down to earth. No one could see where they would land but no one expected it to be Gared’s face. He tried to stop it from bashing his face so caught it instead. However, the shock of it hitting his face forced him on the ground.

“Welp, looks like Gared is getting married next.” Asher said as he laughed at the fact Gared fell to the ground. He offered him a hand and pulled him up.

The girls disappointedly walked away. Elaena walked up to Gared and giggled at him.

“You were taken down by a bunch of flowers.” She said.

“And he stood there and took them right in the face.”

“I didn’t want to jump up and catch them.”

“Well Gared, that means you’re next.” Elaena said. “You or Jon better propose or tradition will be broken.”

“I thought we were breaking tradition.” Gared said.

“We aren’t breaking this tradition.”

Rodrik laughed and turned to Jon. “Gared was always a bit clumsy but he’s never been that bad.”

“Of all the things, I didn’t expect that flowers would take him down.”

“Tradition says that Gared is the next to get married.”

“Funny thing is, I was planning on proposing soon.”

“How are you going to do it?”

“I want to do it in a place that would bring nostalgia to Gared.”

“Gared has always loved the groves; you could always do it there.”

“Ok, thank you for the help.”

“No problem.” Gared began walking back over with Asher. “Been nice talking to you.” Rodrik walked off to talk to someone else.

“I see you caught a face full of flowers.”

“I most certainly did.”

Over the next few minutes Asher looked at his watch non-stop.

“Asher, is something wrong?” Gared asked.

“Ranester couldn’t make it to the main event because of Star Barren Hills, he said he would get here by three o’clock but it’s almost five.”

“Do you think something could be wrong?”

“No, I’m over reacting.”

Eventually Asher saw Ranester walk in; he noticed Asher in the corner and walked over to him. Asher smiled at him but as he got closer, he could see cuts and bruises on his face.

“Ranester, what happened?” Asher questioned, you could hear the worry in his voice.

“When I was leaving the job for good, Gryff saw me. He got security to beat me up. Gwyn saw and she told security to stop and return to their duties or she would get them fired. She helped me, got me cleaned up.”

Asher clenched his fists and bit down on his teeth. Ranester caressed his cheek. “I’m fine Asher.”

“Fucking Gryff, the craven!”

“Asher, calm down. It’s ok.”

Asher relaxed his fists, he looked at Ranester. He hugged him tightly, he never wanted to let go but he had to.

“Ow, my ribs, you’re hurting them.”

“Sorry…”

“Are you going to introduce me to your friends?”

“Ok. This is Gared and he’s Jon. Jon, Gared this is Ranester.”

“Nice to meet you.” Jon said as he shook Ranester’s hand.

“I’ve heard a bit about you, it’s nice to put a name to a face.” Gared said as he too shook Ranester’s hand.

For the rest of the evening the four of them told stories and had a good laugh in their corner. Sometimes they watched drunk people dance on the floor and for most of the night; you could also see Rodrik and Elaena dancing on the dance floor.

But the night was ending and that meant the guests had to give Rodrik and Elaena a good send off for their honeymoon.

They all stood outside throwing what was left of confetti. Rodrik and Elaena got into the back of a Rolls Royce; it was white with a white ribbon on the bonnet. They waved goodbye as the car drove off towards the airport. Everyone collectively walked away, some barely walked it was more of a stumble.

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

“Jon, remind me why you dragged me to the shopping centre?”

“Because Finn, I need your opinion and I trust you more than Cotter.”

“Ok…”

Jon stopped walking; they were standing outside of a jewellers. Jon inspected a window of rings and that was the moment Finn realised.

“You’re proposing to Gared?”

“Yes.”

“What kind of ring do you want to get him?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Has Gared ever gave any indication of what he would like?”

“Actually… We talked about this one night. He said that he would prefer to just have a plain sliver ring.”

“What would you have for the wedding rings?”

“Something simple, gold bands, maybe.”

“Well, before you can get a ring, do you know his ring size?”

“It’s a R.”

“Then, it shouldn’t be too hard to pick a sliver ring.”

Finn was right, Jon asked the employee there and they brought out a sliver ring to Gared’s size, Jon bought it and they were out before five minutes had passed.

“Told you it wouldn’t be hard.”

“No, it wasn’t hard at all.”

Jon and Finn returned to the house. Jon was staying there for a couple of nights but he didn’t tell Gared why, not yet.

Jon drove his car onto the drive; he drove a sliver Jaguar because he’s fancy like that. The two of them walked into the house and announced their entrance.

“We’re back bitches!” Finn shouted.

Gared peeked around the living room door. “Now, I thought I heard something but I thought it was the wind.” He sarcastically said.

“Gared I need to talk to you about something.” Jon said.

“What about?”

“It’s about my family.”

“Alright, let’s go to the kitchen to talk.”

Finn walked into the living room while Gared and Jon went into the kitchen. Gared made two cups of tea and they sat at the dining room table.

“There is a reason I asked to stay here and why you have never been to my house.”

“Ok… tell me why.”

“My family disapprove of our relationship. Just because they’re homophobic, they think it’s unnatural…”

Gared looked to Jon with eyes of sorrow. “Is it all of your family?”

“Not all, it’s mainly just my parents but other family members have been homophobic from time to time.”

“They never want to meet me then?”

“Not unless you were my friend.”

“And you’re here because?”

“They wanted me sort things out with you, split up with you. So I left.”

“You can stay here as long as like. If you don’t want to be in that environment at home, then you can stay here at any time.”

“Thank you.”

“Does this mean you lied to me about why you came over for Ol’Godmas?”

“Yes, they were making me angry; I couldn’t stay with them for the holiday.”

Gared held Jon’s hands. “I’m saddened that your family disapprove.”

“No matter what my family might think, they can’t break us up. I love you more than anything.”

“I love you too.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about this before.”

“It’s ok, at least now there’s no secrets.”

“There’s one, you disappearing that day.”

“That’s a different kind of secret.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t tease you about it.”

“These lips are sealed!”

“Are they? Are you sure I can’t get you to talk?”

“I’m sure, besides I would be betraying a whole House if I told.”

“That’s a lot of betraying.”

“It is but luckily for me, I won’t be betraying them.”

“If you say so.”

“I will repeat, these lips are sealed.”

* * *

**One week later**

* * *

Jon was in the living room with Finn waiting for Gared to get ready. Jon was wearing suitable outdoor clothing that had little style.

“Today’s the day then?”

“Yes, I have everything ready. I can’t wait to see his face.”

“I wish you luck.”

“Thank you.”

Gared walked into the living room in the best looking outdoor clothing you will ever see.

“Ok, I’ve put my outdoor clothing on. Can you tell me where we’re going now?”

“No! You’ll have to wait and see.”

“I’m excited anyway.”

“Good, you should be.”

Jon took Gared to the groves in his Jaguar; it was a good comfortable car. During the two-hour journey, Gared fell asleep. Jon occasionally looked over and smiled. If we are being honest here, Gared would be adorable while he sleeps, come on imagine him with his head against the window fast asleep. He would be so cute! Ahem… Jon had noticed Gared wasn’t sleeping well but didn’t want to ask if he had been having nightmares again.

“Gared, wake up. We’re here.”

Jon had parked in a dirt car pack just outside the entrance to one of the groves. When Gared opened his eyes, his face became full of joy; his mind was taken back to the days he ran around this very grove with the Forresters.

“I haven’t been here in years.”

“I thought we could do a bit hiking, enjoy the wilderness.”

“I can’t wait.”

“Come on.”

Gared jumped out of the car and immediately ran into the wood. Jon followed shortly behind him. Gared took Jon’s hand and just started running through the trees, Jon managed to keep up but in order to do so he had to let go of Gared’s hand to run at his own pace.

Gared stopped and looked at a patch where a large rock sat. Sunlight broke through the trees and lit up that section of the wood. The rock had moss over it but the light made it look magnificent. Gared ran towards the rock, climbed up on it and sat on the edge. Jon walked over to where Gared was sitting but he stayed on the ground. It was like a secret little paradise.

“The Forresters and I always used to come here. To this rock. This makes me feel like an innocent child again. Thank you for bringing me here.”

“Rodrik mentioned you guys used to come here, I wanted to bring a little nostalgia to the table.”

“Why?”

“These last few months have easily been my best. In that time I have fallen head over heels in love with you.” Jon got on one knee, Gared was taken aback. “I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Jon took out the box the ring was in and opened it. “Gared Tuttle, will you marry me?”

Gared couldn’t have smiled more, for a man that frowns all the time it was amazing to see such a smile. He jumped down from the rock and walked up to Jon. “Yes! Of course!”

Jon smiled as he took the ring out of the box and pushed it on to Gared’s finger. Jon pushed himself up from the ground. Gared pulled him close and pressed his lips against Jon’s. It was the most beautiful thing in the wood, the sun shined down on them while they kissed. Their eyes were softly closed and they totally forgot about everything else in the world in that moment. They would never let this memory escape their minds; they would always remember everything about it from the sights to the smells of the wood even down to the warmth of the sun on their skin.

The kiss ended gently and Gared smiled at Jon once more. He took Jon’s hand and ran off with him further into the grove.

This was the beginning of a new era for both of them. An era in which they would defy Jon’s family and have Jon move into the house. Gared could move on from his past and keep in mind that he still had a duty to fulfil at The North Grove, something that he would always have to do. Gared and Jon were in love, they were happy and they would never let each other go. Finn, Cotter, Sylvi, Gared and Jon all became a little family, protecting each other from the danger of work except for Sylvi who still had no idea of what the Wall really was. Just like how every year was some new start, this proposal was a real new start, a new lease of life, a life together. Nothing else mattered but that, life for them now was better than it was before. 


End file.
